That Maid Exceptional
by Nomnivore
Summary: Raika is bound to a small girl as part of her contract with the girls older brother. She soon finds herself in the Phantomhive Manor and gaining the attention of a certain raven haired demon. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Rated M. SebastianxOC
1. Chapter 1

That Maid; Exceptional

NOTES:

*Falkir (Fall-kear) Nightingale

*Raika (Rye-kah)

*Sheno (shee-no) Nightingale

The day was like most others. Sebastian opened his crimson eyes to see darkness. Not that it mattered much, his eyes cut through the darkness as if it were day. One of the many benefits of being a demon. His room was plain. He did not keep personal items; he never saw the point in keeping useless things. Sebastian sat up from his bed. He 'slept' above his covers so he would not have to make them the next day. The bed looked as it did yesterday. He did not really sleep, merely rested. Sleep is an amenity for demons, unlike his young master who required 8 hours. Sebastian disliked resting; it was the only time during his existence that he felt alone.

_Not that I care much_. He thinks as he stands, pushing the normal loneliness away. _An existence like mine is meant to be spent alone. _He sighed audibly, which was very uncharacteristic for him. _But I suppose company would be enjoyable…_

Opening the curtains on the single window, he looks outside. The sun was nowhere near the horizon yet. He dresses himself in his normal attire and starts his day making sure to clean some of the more important rooms before the other occupants of the Phantomhive manor awoke to ruin everything.

Sebastian pulls out his pocket watch, and like clockwork, he woke the other servants of the manor. The sun is now on the horizon. They gathered around him after eating a small breakfast. Their eyes showing him the willingness to prove themselves.

He first turns to a small maid; she fixes her uniform out of nervousness under his gaze. "May-Rin, please do the dusting and clean the floors. You left spots from yesterdays cleaning." Sebastian dismisses the redheaded maid and turns to the taller blond man. He was already smoking.

"What can I do Sebastian?" Bard smiles in anticipation of some great mission.

"Bard, please assemble a plate of scones for the young master's breakfast. No flame throwers or cannons." Bard salutes and runs to the kitchen. _How come I get the feeling I'm still going to have to scrape burnt food from the walls later this afternoon?_

"And Finny" Sebastian looks at the small blond boy who instantly perked up. "Tend to the garden as usual. Please avoid the weed poison today. It was very expensive to replace the grass on such short notice." The young boy ran off to tend to his duties.

The house was quite. _This was highly unusual, but unlikely to last_. He thought. As if on cue he heard May-Rin drop her bucket of water in the hallway. Sebastian quickly moved to the source of the sound.

"I-I-I'm sorry-y Seb-bastian!" May-Rin panicked from the puddle she was sitting in, trying to sop up the water with her dress. _Pathetic_.

"Please stand up May-Rin; you are just pushing the water around." He extended his hand to her, which she took quickly. Her face turned red the instant their hands made contact. He pulled her up and out of the puddle. She was too busy trying to contain her embarassment to notice Sebastian's exasperated expression.

"Please go and change. You will catch a cold. I will take care of this mess. So take the bucket and get some fresh water" Sebastian instructed. She nodded, still very visibly embarrassed, and hurries back to her room with the bucket. A small trail of water follows her.

With demonic speed, Sebastian sponged up the water with towels from a nearby closet. He leaves a note for May-Rin to wash them in the hallway. Sebastian checks his watch as he walks to the kitchen and starts of a pot of tea for Ciel.

With his cart, Sebastian enters the young master's room. _What a waste of time_. He thinks as he watches the sleeping boy. Or was he just jealous? His master could sleep so peacefully while the house was in chaos due to the three Phantomhive servants. He walks to the window and opens the curtain, allowing sunlight to enter the room. The light of the room causes Ciel to toss and turn, sit up, and look at his butler.

"Good morning Master." Sebastian smiles as he makes his way over to the cart he brought in and serves him a cup of tea. Ciel grumbles a tired 'good morning' in response.

"This morning is a herbal tea from central China and scones filled with fruit jelly." After serving his master, he moves to prepare Ciel's outfit for the day.

"What is on today's schedule?" Ciel asks as he looks out the window, his demon eye glowed brightly as he turns to his butler. Sebastian takes the covers off his master and begins to dress him.

"Today is the day you are going to visit the Nightingale Manor. The master of the house has some things he wishes to discuss with you." Sebastian finished dressing his young master.

"We should leave soon. I don't want to keep Falkir* waiting." Ciel mutters as Sebastian leaves to prepare the horses for the carriage.

Ciel sits down in his office and opens a drawer. The letter from Falkir sat inside. Ciel smiles, it has been a while since he has seen his friend and chess partner. He vaguely remembers the last time they played together. Falkir lost two out of three times to him.

_A taller boy sits across a small chess table from Ciel. His dark shaggy hair and steely eyes stare intently at Ciel. A smile plays on his lips as the board in front of them showed a check mate._

"_You're cheating!" Falkir playfully laughs as he slowly re-sets the board. His gray eyes sparkle in amusement. It was so rare to find a good chess partner._

"_Would you care to play again?" He asks Ciel cockily as he reset the board._

"_Are you prepared to lose?" Ciel retorts. He watched the older boy with his one uncovered eye. It was pleasant to deal with someone of similar interests. Falkir's family was a major supplier to the Phantomhive toy company._

"_I'll let you believe that. But now I am all warmed up." Falkir smiles and starts playing a new game with Ciel._

_What could he need to discuss with me?_ Ciel thought to himself. He remembered reading that the head of the Nightingale family was getting sick. With a sad look, he placed the letter back in his large wooden desk and walks to the door. Sebastian beat him to it and opened the door.

"Master, everything is ready." Sebastian holds the door for his young master and follows him down the stairs to the front door.

"Did you give everyone assignments for the day? Something that will keep them busy and preventing them from destroying my mansion?" Ciel questions with a stern look on his face.

"I did, Master. I assure you, the mansion will be intact when we return." Sebastian smiles his usual smile._ Or at least I hope it is still here…_

Sebastian opens the front door and escorts his master to the carriage. With a little assistance from Sebastian, Ciel is able to settle himself comfortably in the carriage. Sebastian smiles his usual smile and closes the door. He places his foot on a small step and hoists himself into the driver's seat. With a crack of the reins the horses jolt forward and begin the journey to the Nightingale manor.

~Raika~

The sun was still in its waking hours as Raika moves to stand next to her master. The sun reflected off her dusty rose colored hair. Her crimson eyes were unreadable as she felt the need to be close to him. Although he was young and ambitious, he was also very sick. She placed a cup of tea in front of him as he sits outside, watching his younger sister play with the flowers in the garden.

"You need to eat and drink; it's what the doctor says." Raika placed a dish of pastries on the table next to him. He laughs, causing her to give him a confused look.

"Oh my, I had no idea you were so concerned for my well being." He teased her. She did not understand the mannerisms of her master. She tilted her head to the side and looked curiously at Falkir.

"It is a maid's job to look after her master. I am an exceptional maid." She smiles. He responds by changing the subject with an uncertain smile.

"Do you think Ciel will come and visit?" He asks, uncertainty now showing in his eyes.

"I am sure of it. He knows you are in bad health. And if he is as you describe him, he will not turn down a challenge at chess." She assures him. He laughs at her comment, but it soon turns to a fit of coughs. She places her hand on his back which seemed to ease his pain.

"How much longer do you think I have?" He asked, knowing that her connection with him would tell her.

"Few days before it becomes critical…" She responds. Her features did not show any emotion. She did not wish to upset him. But she could not lie. She would not lie to him.

"I suppose it would be best to leave this existence. But I would like to leave on my own terms." He tells her, watching his sister run and play.

"If that is what you wish." Raika responds and bows her head.

"You will take care of Sheno*, right?" Falkir asks, as his sister falls and laughs. She was so small but she resembled her older brother already. She had rescently obtained the age of 6.

"In accordance to your orders, Master." Raika followed his gaze to his sister.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." Falkir reminisced as he drank his tea.

"Regret?" Raika asked, eyeing him intently. Analyzing him. He was her friend, her master. She felt a deep connection with him since the day they made the deal.

_A small dark haired boy sat in a circle of blood. A pentagram. He called and screamed for a demon to come to him. _

_None came. _

_No one was there to help him. _

_He was sick, he always was. He cried; for himself and his newborn sister. Someone had made an attempt to take the company from his family. His father had died 6 months ago. The law enforcement said it was a sickness, but Falkir knew better. He father was poisoned. _

_His mother, who recently gave birth to his sister, had lost whatever sanity she had left. The loss of her husband and caring for the household was too much strain for her. This left Falkir to care for the household and his sister. He had fallen asleep. _

_In the darkness of the room only lit with a single candle, a figure appeared. It stayed outside the circle of light that pooled around the small boy. As if he knew someone was there, touching his shoulder. _

_No. _

_Touching the borders of his mind. _

_Testing him. He sat up and looked around._

"_Do you truly desire my help?" Her voice had asked him. She was watching him. Analyzing him. She felt the need to taste his soul. At the sound of her voice he quickly stood._

"_Yes! Please help me!" He cried to her. She could feel the intensity of his emotions. His pain. It made her want him more. She entered the circle in the form of a black cat. Eyes watching him._

"_I can give you whatever you desire, for a price." She answered him. Her tail swished as if she were going to pounce on him._

"_I want protection, for myself and my sister. I am not well. The doctors say I have only a few years. But my sister is perfectly fine. I will trade whatever you want in order to keep her safe. She is going to have to take over this house. And if I die she will not be old enough, which will give the company to a close relative. I believe that they are not going to be looking out for her best interests" Falkir declared. His passion and self sacrifice taunted her. She wanted him, his soul called to her._

"_That is admirable. The length of a human lifetime is like a drop in a bucket for me. With your soul as a pre-payment, I will grow hungry again and seek to make another contract. I will give her my protection until she is a young woman and is capable enough to decide on what to do with your measly company." The cat's eyes narrow. Falkir thinks for a while. To her, it seemed like a good deal, but what did she know? She had only been in existence for a couple hundred years._

"_Could I add something to our deal?" He asks her. _

"_How pretentious. Continue." She cocks her head in a curious manner to tell him to continue._

"_I want to see my little sister grow up a little more. Can I have more time with her before you take it?" He asked in reference to his soul._

"_How much time?" She asks._

"_A few years; until my sickness fully progresses." He says in a determined manner. It didn't matter to her in all honesty._

"_That is fine." She responds._

"_Then you have a deal." He says in a stern voice. With a flash of light the cat was gone. In its place she stood. She was small and beautiful._

"_In order to complete the contract, you must give me a name. When you call it, I will be there" she tells name and disappears as darkness enclosed in on him untill the only light in the room was a circle just large enough to stand in. he could see her eyes glowing pink where he last saw her. He thinks for a few seconds and stands tall; or at least as much as he could for being a boy._

"_RAIKA!" He calls. She heard him cry out as she burned her demonic symbol into the palm of his right hand._

"Raika?" Falkir was looking at her now.

"Ah. Sorry master. I was just reminiscing on the past. Is there something I may assist you with?" She asks with her usual smile. She could see the worry in his eyes. _Of course he's worried. I never reminisce on things._

"I heard the door, could you send a maid to get it and prepare some tea and snacks for my guest?" He asks.

"Yes master." She gives a bow and walks inside. A maid was already at the door without her asking.

"Oh! You must be lord Phantomhive, Welcome to the Nightingale Manor. The master is right this way." The maid greets them. It was all Raika heard as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

It was only a matter of minutes before Raika had assembled a beautiful platter of sweets and prepared a new pot of tea. She could sense two unfamiliar presences in the house. One was of a small boy. The other? A man… The feeling she got from him wasn't very good.

_Perhaps another demon? _She asked herself.

Assuming her usual pace, she walked up the stairs with her platter of tea and treats. She stepped out into the sunlight. After a momentary blindness her master came into view along with the two other individuals she sensed. She smiled kindly at them as she placed the snacks on the table and poured two cups of tea, leaving them on the table for their respective person.

The tall man was definitely a demon. She felt his power now that she was close to him. Not to mention the she could feel his eyes on her ever since she stepped out the door of the manor.

"Ah! Where are my manners? This is Raika, she is my head maid. She joined the manor only a few weeks after my sister was born." Falkir smiles and gestures to his maid. "Say hello sweetheart. This is Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis"

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I hope you feel welcome here." Raika smiles politely and gives a polite bow to the guests. The child nods politely. The demon on the other hand, smiled back. But it wasn't a polite smile it was something that suggested more.

~Sebastian~

Sebastian was watching the female standing next to Lord Nightingale. She is stunning. Her eyes were like his, but big and observant. Hair like a faded rose partially tied up. She is small, and her outfit was that of a maids. It appeared to have a cute aspect to it. It was certainly designed in a Lolita fashion.

It was rare to see any demon in the human world. Not to mention a female. And to Sebastian's knowledge, he did not sense a male demon remotely near this area. How odd that she was not bound to another male. He kept smiling at her, silently wishing he could talk to her.

Hear her thoughts.

Touch her.

_What am I thinking? _Sebastian was having an internal battle with himself. She had not said a word to him, but she was in his mind.

~Raika~

Raika does her best to stifle her blush at the other demon's stare. Falkir noticed and she knew he would mess with her later. He leaned forward, took his tea, and a cookie.

The pleasant silence was broken by a scream.

"SHINO!" Falkir stands quickly but Raika pushes him back down with a smile.

"She is okay. Please sit, you shouldn't exert yourself. I will tend to Shino." Raika quickly rushes to the younger Nightingale. The sound of Shino's laughter can be heard in the distance.

~Falkir~

"Perhaps we should talk about why I asked you hear." Falkir shifts uncomfortably from his sudden movement. Ciel nods and notices Falkir sending subtle uncomfortable looks to Sebastian. He understood immediately.

"Sebastian, go and keep Miss Raika and Lady Shino company for a while." He commands.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bows and walks calmly to where he could hear two female voices.

"I need to ask a great favor of you. It is something you can decline. I have made arrangements should you do so." Falkir explains in all seriousness. Ciel nods in understanding.

"I am going to leave this plain of existence soon. My sister is going to be named the owner of the family company and will be put in the possession of some of my mother's sisters. They have no interest in my sister. I believe they would only take her if they could control the Nightingale supply company. I would like to leave you in charge of the company until Shino is capable of making her own decisions." Falkir explains. "If you can provide my sister with a place to stay I would be indebted to you far into my afterlife."

To most it appeared like Ciel didn't care, but he was far beyond upset. "Can I ask what you traded your soul for?" Ciel asks his friend. Falkir smiles kindly in his sister's direction.

"For her. It's all for her. My distant family killed my father and drove my mother into an asylum. I don't want any harm to befall my sister. So if you agreed to take my sister, as long as she is safe, Raika will follow her orders to help as much as she can." Falkir tries to contain his emotions. He did not want to upset his friend further than needed.

Ciel remained silent. A second demon would make things easier around the mansion. And it cost him nothing for it.

"How much time do you have?" Ciel whispers as he focuses on his tea.

"A few days, maybe a week. Raika believes that I will be bedridden after that." Falkir answers.

~Raika~

Shino was crying when Raika approached. She had fallen over and scraped her hand.

"Now, now small one, no more crying." Raika picks up the small girl and dusts the dirt off of her.

"Hand!" She sobbed and holds out her hand for Raika to see. Her skin was scraped a little, but was not bleeding.

"It's going to be okay Lady Shino." Raika smiles and picks the girl up and tosses her in the air and catching her by her sides. Shino giggles in response.

Raika takes the small girl and sits down in a patch of flowers. The little Nightingale watches as Raika makes a chain of flowers and turns it into a flower crown for Shino.

The demon halted her next flower chain when the hair on the back of her neck perked up, the male demon, Sebastian, was approaching. Shino sits on Raika's lap, watching the tall man head their way and holding onto the maid for dear life.

Sebastian kneels down next to the two females and smiles. "Good Morning Lady Nightingale. It is an honor to meet you." The little girl nodded and held to the maid a little tighter. Raika smiles down at the small girl.

"Lady Shino? Why don't we pick some flowers to put on the table in the dining room?" Raika asks. The small girl smiles brightly and starts picking flowers and leaving them one by one in between Sebastian and Raika.

He turned to her. "Lady Raika, It is a pleasure to meet you." he smile down at her with a slight bow. "May I sit with you?" The small demon nodded. She turns to watch the small Nightingale pick flowers. She notices the demon take one of the white flowers lightly and examine it. _He is quite handsome. _

She quickly notices him in her space as he places one hand on her face and uses the other to place the flower in her hair.

"Please forgive me for being so forward but you are incredibly beautiful Miss Raika. I am surprised that there is no male guarding you from others." He mutters his face incredibly to hers. She stared intently into his eyes, but breaks eye contact by looking to the side.

"Thank you Sebastian but whether I am bound to another male is not your business." She bristles with a blush. She turned to look at him to notice him observing her, watching her expressions. By now, Shino was tired out. A pile of flowers sat in front of him. Sebastian gives her a look of curiosity as she stands and picks up the small child.

"Could you please get the flowers that they young mistress was so kind to pick?" She smiles to the dark haired man. He looked astounded for a fraction of a second before it was replaced with a look of indifference. He stands up with the flowers. With the small girl dozing off in her arms she begins to walk back to the manor with Sebastian by her side.

The two demons arrived to see a rare week point in Ciel's armor. The small boy was hugging the older dark haired boy. It was something that the demons were not meant to see. Sebastian was about to make a comment but Raika grabbed his sleeve with her spare hand and pulls him silently into the manor. He smirked at her as she closes the door behind them.

"If you wanted me alone so badly, you could have just said so" He flirts and softly runs a lock of her hair through his gloved fingers in their close proximity.

"Mr. Sebastian, please refrain. We are in the presence of a child." She moves away from him swiftly. She was highly embarrassed at his insinuation and he knew. She began walking through the halls, Sebastian at her heels.

Raika opens one of the rooms and places the small girl on the large bed in the room after taking her dirty clothes and leaving her in a white sleeping gown. Sebastian waits outside for her and looks up as she exits quietly.

"Perhaps the preparation of lunch is in order." She says with a smile. _Please don't stare at me so intently._

"Would you like some assistance?" He politely asks as he walks next to her as if to say he is not accepting any answer but yes. She nods, not looking at him. If she did, she knew she would blush.

The two walked down a set of stairs and into a moderately sized kitchen. Two cooks were already working on lunch.

"How are things going for lunch?" she asks stepping next to one of the two boys. They were approximately 25 and appeared identical. Raika didn't care much to know their age, or much about anything other than her masters business. He blushed in her presence.

"All fine Miss Raika." The cook smiles. Sebastian can feel the affection of this man for the small demon rolling off im in waves.

"May I try some?" Raika asks softly leaning forward to smell the concoction.

"O-of course!" He answers and grabs a spoon for her. She thanked him and Sebastian stiffened a little in her peripheral vision when her hand touched the chef's hand.

"It's good. Master will be pleased." She smiles at him as she then plates the dishes with Sebastian's help. _Human food is so disgusting._ She felt the male demon stand close to her.

_We just met a few hours ago. He is acting a little like a jealous lover._ She sighs mentally. Although she did find it flattering, this wasn't the first time that a demon had taken an interest in her. _Why are male so possessive?_

Lunch was served to the young men; they discussed normal things about business. During the meal, Falkir had Raika bring some paperwork for Ciel to look over and sign. She knew what it meant; Ciel had agreed to take Falkir's sister along with Raika into his household. She remained silent, but stole glances at the dark butler beside his master. He was watching her with a smirk on his face. _Cocky bastard._

Falkir looked to his maid after Ciel and his butler left to go back home.

"Ciel and I agreed that you would take Shino to the Phantomhive estate tomorrow. The manor will be cared for by the other servants. I have prepared a budget so that they won't need to worry about being paid. I told you that I want to go on my terms, and this has been a fun couple of years with you and Shino. I feel like we are a family." She could tell that he was getting emotional.

"Come, talk to your sister for the last time." She escorts him to his sister's room where the young girl was awake and playing with her dolls. Raika sat and played with them for hours. At dinner he explained to her that he had to go away and cannot come back. She cried a little. If Raika were more in tune with her emotions, she would have cried too.

"I will see you again one day." He tells her. _Lie_, Raika thinks. _Why do humans lie? He knows that by giving me his soul he can no longer enter the gates of heaven._

"But you won't be alone. You will have Raika." He reassures his small sister. She stopped crying a little and he put her to bed giving her one last kiss.

~Evening~

Raika looked around as she pushed a small boat across a lake covered in fog. Her master now slowly waking up._ It has been so long since I have seen this scenery._

"Hello master" She greats. He turns around and weakly sits on one of the seats of the boat.

"Where are we?" He asks looking around; he could see his reflection in the water. She was sure that if he concentrated, he could see parts of his life playing like a movie in the water.

"Does it matter?" She asks back as she idely paddles the boat. He knew what was going to happen. The two sat for what appeared to be hours. They talked frequently, about everything. They docked at a small island covered in trees. She helps him out of the boat and escorts him to some ruins at the center of the island. At the center of the ruins was a bench. He sat on it and looked at her in anticipation. She approached him quietly. Kneeling down in front of him, she places her forehead against his chest. _You heart is so calm, Master._

"Will it hurt?" He asks wistfully.

"No, you will not feel a thing." She answers silently. _Like going to sleep._

"I guess this is goodbye then." She could tell he did not know what to say. All these yaers of servitude have lead to this moment. His time of death.

"No, it is the start of a new beginning. You will become a part of me and see as I see. I look forward to spending the rest of eternity with you." She smiles at him from her spot on the ground.

"I do as well. Thank you. For everything." He answers as he places his hand on her cheek. She smiles one last smile and pulls his face down to meet hers. She could feel his being, his world go black from the kiss they shared.

Her hunger was sated.

The morning was serine. Raika was the first to go to the master and 'realize' that he was dead. All the formalities were taken care of in a matter of hours. She made sure that his sister was not woken up as the body of her master was removed from the mansion. A lawyer came by and took care of things according to her Master's will. Raika gathered what she packed of Shino's possessions the night before hand. She woke the small girl with a simple breakfast and packed her into the carriage.

Their destination, the Phantomhive manor.


	2. Chapter 2

That Maid; Exceptional

Chapter Two

The Phantomhive manor was soon visible to Raika as she sat in the driver's seat of the carriage. _How beautiful… and eerie._

Her keen hearing told her that her mistress was still sleeping inside the carriage despite the bumpy ride. Her steady breathing was almost soothing to Raika as the scenery of the Phantomhive manor came closer. She could tell that Sebastian was waiting for them to arrive. He stood at the front door with his hands at his sides and a smirk on his face.

Raika pulled on the soft leather of the reigns, slowing the carriage in the process. It came to a halt in front of the mansion. Raika moved to climb down from the driver's seat. To her surprise, a hand entered her field of vision. She looked down to see Sebastian.

Demons don't express emotions very well. Raika could see in Sebastian's gaze and slight smile, that he was quite elated to see her. Demons did display emotions, there are much more subtle than the typical human emotions. Raika believed that the subdued emotions were due to their prolonged life spans.

"Miss?" Sebastian's voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked down again to see he still had his hand out waiting for her to take it.

"My apologies. It has been a long trip." she answered, slightly flustered that he caught her in thought. she accepted his hand in her own and allowed him to assist her down from the driver's seat.

With both feet planted on the ground, Raika then became aware of their proximity along with the fact that he still held her hand in his own. He was a bit too close for comfort. Any onlooker would assume that they were intimate.

"Might I say, you look most lovely today." he brought her gloved hand and placed a kiss on the back. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor."

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Sebastian." Raika bites back a blush, trying to avoid any discomfort between the two of them. _What would his master think if he saw his head butler right now? I don't want an uncomfortable stay here._

He places his hand on her cheek and moves even closer, if at all possible, to whisper in her ear. "I assure you, the pleasure is all mine."

"I need to wake the mistress" Raika whispers, trying to avoid his crimson gaze when he drew back a fraction to observe the demonesses reaction.

It seemed to break his concentration on her because he stepped back, continuing to watch her as she moved to the door to the carriage. Being the gentleman he was, he moved quickly and opened the door for her to go inside and kneel next to the small girl sprawled out on the bench seat.

"Mistress, please wake up." She places her gloved hand on Sheno's head. A smile came to her face when she could see the gray eyes of the small girl looking at her.

"Rai? Where are we?" She asks in a small voice as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"We have arrived at the Phantomhive estate Little Mistress. Come, let's get you settled in." Raika picks the small girl up and sets her down outside the carriage.

"Come let me show you where you will be staying. I'll have the other servants bring the rest of your belongings inside." Sebastian gestures to the manor and for them to follow him.

The manor exuded extravagance. A single large staircase directly in front of them with a large painting of a man and a woman was looking at them. Their faces show serene and happy expressions. Raika set her mistress down so she may see for herself. Doorways were to the right and left of them. A young man with choppy hair ran out the left door and headed to the right door, but was halted when he saw Sebastian. _He looks terrified..._

"I have told you time and again not to run inside Finny." Sebastian covers his face with his hand to hide his frustration. Raika could tell that he was trying to impress her.

"Oh-Ah-Seb-Bast-ian. It's bad!" He panted heavily as he tried to get his breath back. Sheno clung to Raika's dress scared by whatever it is that could be bad.

"I don't have time for this Finny. We have guests." Sebastian gestured to the two newcomers.

The boy called Finny smiled brightly and bowed.

"I'm Finnian. I work as the gardener in the Phantomhive household. Please call me Finny!" He looked at the small girl peeking out from behind Raika.

"This is my Mistress, Sheno Nightingale. I am her maid, Raika." She pushed the small girl in front of her. Much to the maids amusement, Sheno blushed and bowed clumsily. The demon heard her mumble a quiet hello.

Behind Finnian, Raika could see soap suds slowly seep into the room. Sebastian noticed when he hears her give a light giggle. He followed her look to see the large wall of soap bubbles slowly pushing its way into the room. A panicked yell came closer to them. A small maid fell out of the doorway covered in soap. She saw Sebastian and ran up to him.

"Sebastian! You have to help! I-I-I dropped the soap into the pool of water I was using for the wash. I didn't me-me-mean to do it. I-I'm sorry!" She cried, clinging to Sebastian's pant leg. He hid the fact that he was contemplating murder very well, Raika could see it though. _I wonder if this happens often..._

"My apologies. I need to take care of this. May-Rin, please show our guests to the room we prepared last night." Sebastian excused himself with a smile directed toward Raika and Sheno.

"Yes Sebastian!" the soapy maid answered and gestures meekly for the two girls to follow her.

As they are walking she introduced herself as May-Rin. Raika introduced herself and her mistress again and that she hopes that they will get along. They walk up the stairs to the second level. The room she took them to was quite large. Sheno quickly moved around, excited by the new environment.

"Is this room for me?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. May-Rin nodded shyly, not knowing how to handle the small girl. Sheno ran up to May-Rin and hugged her around the leg.

"Thank you very much May! Lets be friends." She laughed and continued to run around. She ended up outside, looking off the balcony.

"Thank you May-Rin." Raika smiled. The demon was not sure if her gesture could have been categorized as a sincere smile, but she surmised that close counted. The Phantomhive maid smiled back at her.

"You're welcome Raika. Did you want me to show you your room?" May-Rin asks shyly.

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary. I need to get Sheno settled in first, and then speak to Earl Phantomhive before I situate myself." Raika explained. This should allow the other woman to escape and change out of her soapy clothing.

"Oh okay. Well I need to go and finish my work for the day. Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. I hope you both enjoy your stay here" May-Rin smiles and leaves the room.

The Nightingale maid set herself about organizing the new room of her mistress. A few minutes after May-Rin's departure, Sebastian arrives. Behind him were Finnian and a tall blond man.

"Bard, this is Miss Sheno Nightingale and her maid Raika." Sebastian introduces gesturing to the two females in the room.

"Is nice to meet you. I'm Baldroy, but everyone just calls me Bard." He smiles, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. The two girls bowed politely as Bard and Finny set the remainder of Sheno's belongings in the room.

"Would you perhaps like some help unpacking?" Finny kneeled down to Sheno's level. She nods in response.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to take you away for a few minutes Miss Raika." Sebastian mentions, looking over to the small woman. She tilts her head in curiosity.

"Master would like to speak with you for a while." He explains observing her expression.

"Will you be okay with Finnian for a while young mistress?" Raika asks the small girl, her red orbs observed the small girl. To her surprise, Sheno and Finnian were already playing with some of her favorite stuffed animals. She turns to Sebastian and nods, signaling that it was okay for them to leave.

He escorted her out of the room and down the hall. The walk was silent, much to Raika's relief. _I really don't need to be speaking to the head of the household with a flustered appearance._

He opened a large door into an office. A lone desk with the small boy sitting behind it, looking mildly frustrated. Raika observed the many bookshelves in the vast room, all of which were spotless.

"Master? Miss Raika is here for you." Sebastian announced, gesturing to the small demon. Ciel looked up at her with cold eyes. She could tell he was a little upset about Falkir's death. But she wasn't fooled; she could tell he was a smart boy. He knew Falkir was going to die. Taking out his sadness on her would benefit no one.

"Are you settling in alright?" He asked, watching the demoness prudently. _He doesn't really care…_

"Yes Master Ciel." She answers blankly.

"Good, I have a room prepared for you in the servant's quarters. Tomorrow you will work in the manor. I will make exceptions when you need to care for Sheno. I will also be requiring your assistance outside of this household. I am the Queen's dog and I need to take care of the things in the underworld that would upset her." Ciel explains, cutting to the chase.

"I understand." Raika simply answers. "As long as none of it puts my Mistress in danger. Her orders will always trump yours." Raika could practically hear Sebastian smirk at her comment.

"Unless, you would like to form a contract." She smirked at what she would imagine Sebastian's expression would be. Ciel looked to contemplate the idea.

"Well Sebastian, you better up your game or I may just replace you." Ciel jokes with a dark smile.

"Of course Master." Sebastian bowed. There was a subtle tightening in his voice. He was not pleased at her jab.

"Now that this is all settled, I called yesterday for the tailor Nana Hopkins to come and fit you for a new uniform." Ciel explained. The tone in his voice suggested that he was not exactly excited for the lady.

"Is it really necessary to replace my uniform? Master gave it to me…" She responds nostalgically. Ciel could not tell if she was being genuine or just playing his heart strings to get her way.

"_What is this for?" Her soft feminine voice called from her seated position across from Falkir. The dark haired boy had been living with his new maid for a week now. He found her interactions with the human staff most hilarious._

"_A uniform" he smiled at her confused expression. She held up a frilly maid uniform._

"_It doesn't match the uniforms of the other house staff." she explained._

"_It's special. I had it made just for you. I think it suits you." the boy watches her hold it up to herself._

"_A gift?" she spoke the word as if she had never used the word before. Receiving things was a strange occurrence in her eyes. after living for so long, the demon could not think of many instances where her master at the time would give her a gift._

"_Yeah, a welcome gift of sorts."_

"If you are going to be staying and working in the Phantomhive house, you will have to wear the uniform of a proper maid." Ciel's voice brings her from her thoughts.

"If that is your wish." She answers bowing slightly.

"I will need to talk to you tomorrow afternoon about the next mission from the queen. You are dismissed." He said nonchalantly waving her away. The two demons left the room in silence. Raika looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Sebastian. _He is so refined and calm. _

"Please tell me you are falling for me." Sebastian says with a smile as he caught her studying him.

"This conversation does not interest me." She turned her head so he could not see her blush. The demoness didn't understand why she did that. The male chuckled, he knew she was blushing. Before he could comment, a noise came from down the hall.

"Ahhhhh~ this must be the beautiful young lady that the Earl told me about!" A woman walked quickly toward them and embraced Raika. To her discomfort, the lady's hand traveled down to her butt.

"You have such a wonderful shape. My name is Nina Hopkins." She winks at Raika and continues to look her over.

"I am Raika." She introduces herself, trying her best to be polite to the woman who was violating her personal space. _Urge to kill…._

"You have magnificent breasts!" Nina cries and she gropes Raika from behind. She did her best to remain stationary and stifle her blush so not to come off as rude to the overly dramatic woman. The demon butler behind her tried not to laugh at the small demons discomfort.

"Miss Nina. Please remain professional. Miss Raika needs a uniform." The dark man explained.

"Yeah yeah, jeez Mr. Stiff. Always raining on my parade." Nina sighs as she rests her chin on Raika's shoulder. _Raising… Must kill..._

"It is what I do." Sebastian retorts sending the two a charming smile.

"But not for long." Nina smiles and grabs Raika's hand, pulling her into an empty room. Raika made her best effort to give Sebastian the most pathetic 'save me' look. Unfortunately, it did not work. Sebastian waves to her as she disappears behind the door. _Traitor._

Raika was pushed to stand in the center of the room; Nina spoke to herself quietly as she gets things organized on the table. She was soon taking measurements and pinning things together. Raika stood perfectly still the entire time. She made no sound even when, Nina occasionally poked her with a needle, not like she felt it anyway.

"Well I have all I need, you can leave now. I'll come find you when I'm finished." Nina cooed, shooing Raika out of the room. She sighed and returned to her mistress's room only to find everything put away. She looked around, but did not sense her mistress in the room.

"I put everything away for you." A voice called from behind her. She whirled around to see Sebastian leaning against the doorframe, his red eyes piercing her form.

"Thank you. Do you know where my little mistress is?" Raika asks with a polite smile, trying to avoid his looks.

"Finny is showing her around the garden." He responds, approaching her slowly. He was stalking her. _Like pray. _She scoffed internally.

"I think she will be happy here." She looks toward the window. She focused her attention to the outdoors. She could hear her mistresses delighted giggles.

"How long have you been in this world?" He asks curiously, changing the subject.

"Does it matter?" Raika said almost defensively. She was not fond of discussing her previous masters.

"Of course it does. You are alone and probably have been for a long time." He stopped in front of her. It was almost as if he saw through her. She was lonely, but never showed it.

"Everyone feels lonely once in a while." She answers, knowing what he was hinting at. She didn't like being so transparent.

"That is true, but I can feel your loneliness. It burns inside you." Sebastian's eyes glow in the shade of the room. "I share that same loneliness."

"The great demon butler feels lonely?" she teased, poking him in the chest. "I will not be your mate, if that is what you are inferring Mr. Sebastian."

"I am not asking you to love me. It is something that is created over time. I promise not to tease you too much when you beg to be my mate." Sebastian eyes the small woman. _Cocky bastard._

She was sure the both of them could feel the heat of her face. "That will not happen."

"May I ask one favor of the lady?" He took her hand in his.

"A favor? Demons don't do favors." She looked into his red eyes.

"A request then." he bartered with a teasing smirk.

"What is it that you would request of this demon?"

"Please allow me to keep in your company. I do find myself enjoying our conversations." He places a chaste kiss on the top of her hand.

"I believe that is doable, Mr. Sebastian." she smiled. _What a strange demon. _The female had to say she had come across many males in her time. None like him.

Sebastian slowly backs away from her in an unsure manner.

"Please allow me to show you where your room is." Sebastian opens the door. Raika nods and follows him downstairs to the servant's rooms in the basement. He gestured to Maylene's room, and the room that Bard and Finny slept in. He also mentioned to her that his room was at the far end of the hall and the room next to his was Tanaka's room. The black butler told her he would introduce her to him later this evening.

"Normally we would have you room with May-Rin, but there is only one bed in that room. So we arranged another room for you." He explained as he stopped outside a door that was next to the door that led to Finny and Bard's room.

"This room will be yours. I placed the small bag you brought with you on your bed. If you would like to get settled in, I am going to continue my duties for the day. Come find me if you need anything." He explains and opens the door for her.

"Thank you Sebastian." Raika bows. She looks up to see him in her space. She didn't know how to react, so she chose to remain still. The taller demon gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and told her that she was welcome. He turned and walked away down the dark stone hall. The demoness watch the darkness of the stone hall envelop the tall demon butler before entering her new room.


	3. Chapter 3

That Maid; Exceptional

Chapter Three

Raika closed the door behind her. _What am I thinking? _

She leans back against the door and slides down to sit on the floor. _What makes him so different? Most males are overbearing and obnoxious. Sebastian is calm and collected. _She found herself wondering if the demon ever acted like a possessive male. _Knowing my luck, it would probably be pretty cute. _She scoffed to herself in the empty room.

Raika looks around the room, it was bland. White walls and white bedspread added to the blandness of the room. There was a dark wood cabinet which she assumed was for her clothing to her right. On the left wall was a desk with a single candle on it, lighting the room. Her bag was lying on the bed but Raika made no move to get up.

_What am I doing? Falkir would laugh so much if he could see me now._ She thought miserably about the poor humor of her old master. Her insides coiled at the thought of her deceased master.

_Why is he so special?_ She kept asking herself over and over again. _Why does the loneliness go away when he is around? Why am I acting like such an idiot? It's like I never met a man before._ She shakes her head and stands to try and rid herself of all the 'whys' going through her head.

The room was equivalent to the one she had at the Nightingale estate. She moved to the bed and opened her bag. It contained very few items. One of it was a small black book. She moves to the cabinet and looks inside. All there was inside of it was a bar for hanging things and a drawer for her intimates at the bottom. She placed the black book in the back of the drawer and proceeded to put away her miscellaneous items. At the bottom of the bag was a small box. Falkir instructed her to hold onto it until Sheno was old enough. She placed it in her desk drawer and looked back at the room. It looked the same as it did when she entered, except the bag was no longer on her bed.

_There is no sense getting upset about something that I cannot change. For some reason his presence comforts me. But I'm not going to let him win easily._ Rakia moved to open the door as she thought of the tall dark haired demon. Before she could get there, it burst open.

"Raika! I missed you so much!" Nina cried and kissed her on the cheek._ Please refrain from touching me._

"Miss Nina, I saw you about an hour ago." Raika tried to squirm away from the women's vice-like grip. _You are freakishly strong from a human Miss Nina. _The demon could remove the woman, but did not wish to injure her despite her thoughts of twisting off the touchy feely woman's head. She knew the seamstress's heart was in the right place.

"It felt like years! My~ what a bland room!" Nina continues, ignoring the demon.

"Was there something that you needed?" Raika asked. She wanted the woman to get to the point and leave. This was way too much physical contact for one day.

"Ah! Yes I brought you your outfits." Nina poured the contents in her hands onto Raika's bed.

"Thank you Miss Nina. You are a very skilled tailor." Raika admired Nina's craftsmanship.

"Please try it on!" Nina smiled, but did not wait for an answer from Raika. She immediately starts undressing the demoness and pushes her into the new outfit. The old outfit was discarded on the floor. Raika felt a twinge in her stomach as she looked down at her previous outfit.

"I'm glad! You are almost the same size as May-Rin! You look so cute!" Nina cries out of happiness, ignoring Raika's expression.

Raika looked in a wall mirror. She looked like a copy of May-Rin. If it wasn't for the glasses and hair May-Rin had, they really would be twins.

"Thank you again Miss Nina." Raika bowed respectfully.

"You're welcome darling! Please let me come by and make more cute outfits for you." Nina smiled and left the room.

_This is pretty cute._ Raika smiles at her reflection in the mirror. The smile turned to a frown when she noticed her old uniform still on the floor. The demon quickly picked it up and placed it in her closet. She knew she would not be needing it. _Its rude to throw out a gift. _Atleast thats what she told herself.

She then turned and left the room. The hall was still dark, not that Raika really minded. She ascended a staircase and found herself in one of the many hallways on the first level. The sound of light giggles met Raika's sensitive ears. She followed it to the outside patio. Looking around, Finny and Sheno were sitting in a patch of flowers. She was showing him how to make flower necklaces, a skill that Raika had once taught her. The pink haired demon made her way over to them and sat next to her mistress. Sheno moved quickly and put one of the flower circles of Raika's head.

"Thank you, young mistress. I am honored to receive this gift." Raika smiles kindly at the small girl.

"Miss Raika, you look so pretty!" Finny smiles.

"Thank you" She smiles back. Sheno sits herself on Raika's lap. The maid wraps her arms around the small girl causing the dark haired girl to laugh.

"Well, now that you're here, I should probably get back to work" Finny smiles and stands.

Raika nods and can feel Sheno become sad when she realizes that Finny isn't going to play anymore. Raika quickly gains her attention, and the two play with the flowers for a good portion of the afternoon.

Lunch went by quickly; Raika left Sheno to play with May-Rin as Sebastian showed her around. Raika took the opportunity to phone Sheno's teachers, and pass along instructions for them to come to the Phantomhive estate for Sheno's education.

It was soon dinner time and Raika found herself assisting Bard and Sebastian in preparing the meal.

"You're really good at this stuff Miss Raika!" Bard laughs, a little embarrassed from her having to witness his usual cooking style. Flamethrowers and bombs.

"Thank you Bard." Raika finished plating the meal in a manner that is very aesthetically appealing. She could see Sebastian nod in agreement with Bard as he finished his work. The two demons take the meals to the dining room. Ciel and Sheno sat at the table. Raika could tell that she was trying to bond with Ciel. He smiled at a few of her chatty comments. Even as a child, she sounds like Falkir. The meals were placed in front of them.

"Dinner this evening is curry; the ingredients were a present from Prince Soma." Sebastian announces. The two demons stood by their respective master. Raika noticed Sebastian stealing glances in her direction. She does her best to ignore it and pay attention to her mistress.

"I'm done. Sebastian, bring some tea and cake to the study." He stands and looks at Sheno. "Do you know how to play chess Sheno?" The small girl looks at him, confused.

"No I don't" She says sadly "Big brother said he was going to teach me."

"Come, I'll teach you how to play." Ciel turns and heads for the lounge. No one saw the small smile on Ciel's face as he walked away.

"Thank you Ciel!" She rushes to catch up with the older boy. Raika begins to clean up the dishes, placing them on a cart to be returned to the kitchen. The demoness felt a little sympathy for Bard who has to clean the dishes as punishment for attempting to bomb dinner. She noticed Sebastian disappear as soon as Sheno and Ciel left the room. _Most likely went to make some tea…_

She placed the last of the dishes on the cart and proceeded to the kitchen. Sebastian passed her in the hall with another cart. He gave her a smile as he passed her. She tried to ignore the bubbly feeling inside of her. _He is just a man_. _Who happens to be a very attractive demon… _She pushed the kitchen door open so see a depressed Bard sitting on a stool.

"I brought you a gift." Raika tries to joke with the blond.

"Thanks…" He mutters. Jokes never were her forte.

"Would you like some help?" She steps next to him with big curious eyes.

"Yes I would! Thank you!" He quickly responds as he grabs her in a bear hug. She starts washing dishes with the tall man. He chatted about many things, Raika didn't care for most of the things he mentioned. She discovered that he was from America and that he was a soldier.

She had seen many wars in her existence, but she had never been in one. He continued to tell her about his position in the army. The day his platoon was massacred was the day he left America and came to work for the Phantomhive family.

"Why become a cook then?" Her curious red eyes observed the taller man.

"I wanted to learn patience. I never had much of it. That is why I'm a chef. Figure you need a lot of patience to be one of them." Bard explains. Raika nodded in understanding. It made sense in a strange way. But to Raika, he didn't appear to be learning very quickly. The two finished the dishes and Sebastian returned to the kitchen with the remainders of the tea.

"Thanks again for your help Raika. I can wash up these last few things on my own." Bard smiles down at her. She left the room with Sebastian on her heels.

"Could you tell me the time please?" The pink haired demon asks not looking at the man who was following her.

"7:30pm" He answers after looking at his pocket watch.

"Would you mind showing me where my Mistress would be?" She now looks at him, red meeting red as they made eye contact. "I am still unfamiliar with this place. I have yet to see the room that the two young ones are playing chess in." She explains upon seeing a look of satisfied curiosity cross Sebastian's face.

"Of course. Please follow me." He gently took her hand and led her to the study. The glove to glove contact was more than enough to embarrass her.

"There is no need to hold my hand." She whispers, trying not to hint to her embarrassment.

"But, my lady, I would like to. This seems as good as any reason to do so." He gives her a charming smile. The walk remained silent after that. Raika noticed that I was not an uncomfortable silence.

The two stopped in front of the door. She let his hand go and Sebastian opened the door. With a nod of 'thank you', she stepped inside to see the little mistress still playing chess with Ciel. From Raika's limited knowledge of chess she could tell that the two children were tied, but Ciel was going very easy on her. He was not making moves a master player would make. Master Falkir always described him as a ruthless chess player. Raika found this softer Ciel most amusing.

"Young Mistress. It is almost time for you to go to bed." Raika announced, breaking the intense concentration of the small girl.

"Aw! Okay, just when I start doing well." The small girl whines and pouts while staring back at the board.

"We can play more tomorrow if you would like." Ciel stands with a yawn.

"Okay!" The small girl cheers up. With a quick goodnight from Sheno, the two girls leave the room. The walk back to Sheno's room was filled with her chatter about how she did against Ciel. Rakia could tell that Sheno aspired to be as good as her brother was. The maid easily changed the small girl into her sleeping gown and placed her into bed.

"Rai?" Sheno called before the demoness could leave the room.

"Yes?" the maid turned around to look back at her mistress.

"Could you stay with me? Just for a little bit." She whines. She moved to lie next to the small girl on the bed. The demon often found herself holding the small child like a mother would do for a child. Sheno had told her once that she hoped her real mommy was as kind and loving as Raika was. Raika did not consider herself kind nor loving. Those word were not the first that would come to anyone's mind when they are asked to describe a demon. But she would allow the small one to believe it. Maybe it was true. Maybe this small human found some humanity in this demon. The one that took her brother away.

Once she was sure the small girl was asleep, the demoness stood and left the room. She made her way to the room assigned to her and sits down on top of her bed. With her back up against the wall, she closed her eyes. She remained very aware of her surroundings and did not dream.


	4. Chapter 4

That Maid; Exceptional

Chapter Four

_Note: I have decided that the story will follow the manga. It would take me forever to start from the beginning, so I think I will go off of chapter 24 in the manga. (I don't like prince soma so you won't see much of him)_

_Kthx!_

_4/13/14 Revision notes: I'm sorry for all the mistakes in these chapters. I am working moderately hard at fixing them. Reading them again makes me want to kick my own ass for all the mistakes i made. Btw, I did add a little here and there. I mostly added more of Raika's thoughts, burned some cringe worthy dialogue with fire, and added a flashback or two. Doesn't change the story at all if you don't feel like going back and rereading. I know I wouldnt. _

Raika could feel the presence of another in her room as soon as they stepped past the threshold. In a flash she grabbed the intruder's arm, preparing the break it off. They were quick as well and push her down with their other hand. She instantly smelled the musk of a male, Sebastian. She looked into his crimson eyes.

"I did not mean to startle you." He whispered huskily, red eyes glowing.

"It is highly inappropriate to be visiting a lady's room so early in the morning." She chided him in a teasing manner. "People might make assumptions." He smirked down at her.

"It is time to get up; the master will be up soon." He changes the subject. Before he leaves, he sets a small metal object on her nightstand. "It's my spare; I noticed you did not carry one." He explained as he left the room. She looked at what he set down. _A pocket watch?_

She stands and changes into a new uniform that was clean and pressed. The demon opens her closet cabinet and pulls out her black book. She used a necklace to play as a book mark. She opened to the page that was marked and took out the necklace.

She could feel a hum from the small locket. With a smile, She placed the necklace in her pocket and the book back to its spot. The pink haired demon left her room to start her first real day as a Phantomhive servant.

Raika could tell that Sebastian just woke up the other servants by the sounds of movement from each of the bedrooms. The sound of a groan drew the demonesses attention. She looked to her left and saw May-Rin drag herself out of her room.

"Good morning." Raika greeted her. The bespectacled maid jumped at the greeting.

"Ah! Good morning." She responded to the demon, clearly startled. The two of them walked up the stairs to the first level. May-Rin turned to go to get her cleaning supplies and Raika continued to the kitchen. She gathered some scones and prepared some Earl Gray tea. Placing the meal on a cart, the maid made her way to her mistress's room.

The room was dark when she opened the door. Stopping the cart next to the sleeping girl, the maid leaned down.

"Mistress." Raika whispered to the small girl. Stirring and looking around, she seemed a little confused as to where she was. It only took a second longer for her to realize where she is. Raika moved quickly and opened the curtains, letting the sun into the room.

"Breakfast this morning is Earl Gray tea and scones." Raika announced as she serves the small girl her breakfast. She silently waited for the little girl to finish her breakfast.

"Can we play in the garden today?" Sheno asks as her maid removes her nightgown and places her in a blue dress. The demon gestured for the small girl to sit in front of a mirror and finished by braiding her hair.

"I apologize Little Mistress. You have a full day of lessons. There may be a little time to play during lunch." Raika places a bow matching the dress at the top of the braid. The little girl groaned but agreed to meet with her teachers. The demon escorted her mistress to the study and gathered her materials for her. The two reviewed the history that she was taught last time she met with her teacher.

Sebastian entered the room escorting an elderly lady. He placed her bag next to the table that Sheno was sitting at.

"Raika, Ciel would like you to accompany him to London." Sebastian told her. He also explained that they would be gone for a bit.

"Will my mistress be accompanying us?" the demoness asks, looking down at her mistress.

"Yes, Ciel would like for her to join us in a few days. Is that satisfactory?" He responds. The pink haired demon looked down. She felt strange. Conflicted? But the master of the house required her assistance.

"Mistress, I need to accompany Ciel to London. In a few days, a servant will take you to stay with us. Is that okay?" She explains to her mistress. The small girl understands and nods. The maid pats Sheno on her head.

"Would you do something for your maid?" Raika asks formally, kneeling down in front of her of her mistress. Sheno, seeing her maid's serious demeanor noded in determination. Raika pulled her necklace from the pocket in her uniform apron and put it around the small girl's neck.

"Hold onto this for me. It is very important to me." She explains to the dark haired girl.

"I will never take it off." The small girl smiles as she looks at the necklace. It was a circular shape and and held a detailed metal exterior. Inside is a replica of the demon mark that her older brother shared with Raika. Since her contract is with Falkir, she cannot expect to fully protect Sheno without a seal.

"Okay, I would like you to tell me everything that you learn during my absence. And remember, if it is an emergency, call me. I will be there." Raika bid the small girl goodbye and left the room with Sebastian.

He escorted her outside. Finny, Bard, and May-Rin bid their master goodbye.

"While I am gone, I leave the house in your hands." Ciel announces before sitting down inside of the carriage.

They responded with a quick "Yes, My Lord!" and salute in a serious manner.

"Please take good care of my Mistress for the next few days." Raika bows to the other servants.

"Leave it to us!" Bard smiled at her. The other two quickly agreed. With Sebastian's help, she takes her seat directly across from Ciel in the carriage.

The ride went quietly. Ciel rarely spoke to her. He appeared to be off in his own world most of the time. He also told her a little of what they were going to London for, but it was not enough for her to come to a conclusion as to the main goal of their visit. Sebastian was quiet but kept glancing at her throughout the trip. The small carriage stopped besides a large building. The Phantomhive butler opened the door and helped both passengers out.

"Sebastian, put the carriage somewhere a little more discrete and catch up when you are done. Miss Raika, follow me." Ciel ordered, not even bothering to look back at the two servants. The city was large and there were many well maintained buildingings in this area of London. Ciel seemed to know his way to their destination. They stopped in a small alleyway across the street from a beautiful fenced in building. It was quite tall and impressive for something built by humans.

"We need to get to the third floor of that building unnoticed." Ciel explained as he gestured to the beautiful building.

"Yes Earl." She responded as she stared at the window and looked for people that could possibly see them.

"I think a window would be our best route." Sebastian's voice came from behind them. Neither the demoness or the young Phantomhive were startled by his sudden appearance.

"I will get the window. Can you take your master?" she asked the demon.

"I wouldn't be much of a butler if I couldn't." he smiled at her. She looked away quickly when the two made eye contact.

"Well I don't have all day so let's get this over with." Ciel muttered. Raika nodded and ran across the street quickly. She quickly made sure that no people were around before jumping up to the third floor without breaking stride. To her luck, she did not have to force the window open. The demon slipped inside easily and looked around. There were many books and files all over the place. Sebastian quickly followed her into the window and set Ciel down.

"Make the copies quick." Ciel instructed as he found a large book and handed it to Sebastian.

"We have a guest." Raika pointed at the man entering the room. He noticed Ciel and recognized him immediately and started yelling at him saying something about the commissioner being furious with him if he knew Ciel broke in here and was making copies of some of the confidential files.

"How does it look Sebastian?" Ciel calls over to him. Raika looks over her shoulder as the demon looks over the list he had been copying.

"Of the children we've been asked to investigate, there appears to have been no increase in corpses." He explained sending her a look. She was curious. _Corpses?_ She thought. Ciel asked to borrow the photos. The man whom she learned was named Aberline yelled at the small boy in mild frustration. She could tell that it would not be good if his boss found out about this.

"If you get caught, say that I took them." Ciel answers in a nonchalant manner as he hands a stack of photos to Raika. She quickly places them into her pocket.

"I'll still be scolded!" he cries out in frustration.

"Thank you for today." He waves the man off. She heard Ciel say his version of a goodbye and saw Sebastian give the other man a bow.

"Thank you Mr. Aberline. Sorry for any future inconvenience our meddling causes." Raika smiled and quickly bows as well and follows the two out of the room. The man blushed at the young made. _Cute, _he thought to himself.

Getting out was so much less conspicuous than getting in. The carriage was waiting for them a block down the street. The two discussed the case that Ciel was assigned as they head back to the carriage. Raika did not care too much for the details.

"Raika, children have been disappearing. Queen Victoria has asked me to find the cause of their disappearance and return them to their families. We believe that it has something to do with a circus near town. She wants the the Phantomhive household to investigate." Ciel explains.

"I understand" She answers as she sat down. _I have never been to a circus before. Only seen it in pictures. I wonder what it's like to see up close…_

"Young master? If this deals with the underworld, will we be visiting his place once again?" Sebastian asks as Ciel stares at a letter he was holding. _It must be how the queen assigns tasks _she observes the queen's seal in wax on the letter.

_Why would anyone desire to take a child? They are not very useful. Intelligence is not a quality that comes naturally to many either._ She continues thinking about when she first started working for Falkir.

He was quite mean to her when she first started. He would purposely cause trouble for her at the mansion or in town. He would yell at drunks and challenging them to fights because they both know she would intervene. She could remember he would do that to get a raise out of her. She had gotten better since then as well as her master. The pink-haired demon was strong, but she was considered fairly weak in comparison to other demons.

_What a brat. _She thinks as she remembered what Falkir was like when he was a child. Her eyes softened. She didn't hate him; he was actually one of her favorite contracts. It took several years for him to warm up to the demon. He was mean with small moments of kindness. She thought back to her old uniform. That was the first nice thing he did for her. After a year, it seemed like she was family to him. He was very informal with her. A small part of her wished she didn't have to take his soul. But that part was very small.

The carriage jolted to a stop. Raika looked out the window to see a rundown shop. A gothic sign with a giant skull on top read: Undertaker. The two men stepped out of the carriage. Ciel proceeded to go inside as Sebastian helps Raika out. She noticed as they were heading to the door, he was still holding her hand. Her face took on some color as she looked up at him. He flashed a cute smile.

"We should not keep Master Phantomhive waiting." She looks toward the entrance of the smell of the dead permitted the air.

"Of course." He answers and holds the door open for her. If she wasn't mistaken, was there a little disappointment in his voice when he let go of her hand?

"Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel asks, ignoring the stench. To much of Raika's amusement, she saw a man in gray with long white hair bowling with a skull and mini grave stones.

"Welcome Earl. Did you want to get into one of my special coffins?" the man smiles creepily. Something about him seemed inhuman.

"Have a seat, I made a cake." he danced out of the room. Raika looked around. _There are no chairs in this room._ She saw Ciel sit on one of the coffins facing a desk. She chose to seat herself next to him. The undertaker came back, and Ciel explained the situation with the missing children.

"In the underworld, children's corpses are an everyday occurrence after all. Which the Earl knows very well, doesn't he?" The undertaker smiles and eats what looks to be a cookie but was in the shape of a dog bone. _Wasn't he getting cake? _she wondered to herself. Raika could see pain in Ciel's expression.

"Are any of these children any of the corpses that have come through here?" Ceil asks making a gesture to Raika. She takes the photos out of her pocket and hands them to the undertaker. The Undertaker took her hands instead, allowing the photos to fall to the floor.

"My what a lovely maid you have Earl." The undertaker smiles at her. She smiled at the undertaker politely and sat back down when he released her. She felt something in her hand. _A bone?_ she gazed at the object in her hand.

"The photos." Ciel commands, Sebastian picked up the photos and handed it to the old man.

The Undertaker looks over the photos closely. Raika sniffed the bone in her hand. _A cookie. _She placed it in her mouth and ate it. Food never particularly tasted like anything to her. This cookie tasted strangely good to the small demon.

"I wonder… Were they there?" he asks himself. He was trying to remember. He asked Ciel for a bribe. He asked for a laugh? Was this another thing about living in this world that Raika didn't understand?

Ciel kicked the two servants out of the shop. They stood blankly staring at the door.

"I fail to comprehend this situation." She tells Sebastian with a confused look on her face. He looked at her but turned away. Was he embarrassed? Did she say something that angered him?

"Did I say something inappropriate?" she asked him; still very curious.

"No, you are fine. The Undertaker has no desire for physical money. All his payments are with jokes." He responds kindly. She hadn't expected that tone to come from him. Her face grew a little warm, but with him around so much she was getting better at controlling it.

"You have been rather quiet today. Is something the matter?" He asked her curiously. She felt a hand grab her own. It was much larger and warmer than her own. _Was he concerned?_

"I haven't been this far from the little Mistress before." She responded in a sullen manner.

"It makes you nervous? You do know that we are not completely bound by our contracts. You got the soul you contracted for." He pointed out to her.

"But it's a promise. I'm not going to go back on it." She explained.

"I admire that." His crimson eyes glowed in the shade of the building. The time passes quickly and it is soon getting dark out. Ciel was still inside the building.

"Should we go in?" She asks curiously.

"Perhaps." He pushes the door open. Ciel stood rigid, panting.

"I never thought you would go that far." The undertaker lay, slowly recovering from a fit of laughter. Sebastian lets go of Raika and moved to fix his masters coat.

"What on earth did you do?" he asked nonchalantly. She could tell he was insanely curious. But she also had to admit to some mild curiosity. Falkir always told her that she had a dry sense of humor.

"Don't ask" he responds "I gave you your laughter, now tell me about the children"

"I have never seen those children." He responds with a smile. _Was this irony?_ At least this is what she thought was irony.

"You deceived me." Ciel seethed.

"I did not deceive you, it's a great clue." The undertaker explained.

"Certainly, you knowing nothing if this case means there's no truth to the idea that the children were murdered by underworld companies." Sebastian explains.

"The children are probably still alive." Ciel thinks out loud. Raika could sense a wave of optimism. _Finding a bunch of living children would be infinitely easier than finding a bunch of dead children._

"So? Do we go to the circus?" Raika asks hoping that she was thinking want they were.

"I think a visit to Noah's Ark Circus is in order." Sebastian agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

That Maid; Exceptional

Chapter Five

A young boy and the two demons sit amongst the crowd of onlookers. Raika observed the sounds and smells made the maid curious. Lights flashed and animals made noises as people crowded in to sit for some sort of performance.

"By all appearances there doesn't seem to be anything unusual but…" Ciel looked a little uncertain as the three sat down. Raika could feel Sebastian's hand resting on hers when he sat next to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages!" A man shouted from center ring. He looked like a jester or a clown with a skeleton hand for his right hand. Raika immediately felt something was off about being here. She looked around quickly trying to identify the source of her uneasiness.

"Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus. My name is Joker. And the whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show" Joker announced. Many people walked up behind him. Each had their own unique look to them. Raika's feeling worsened like a pit in her stomach was slowly growing larger. She looked at Sebastian who gave her a look of understanding. The show quickly began and she watched intently for a sign of ill-doings. The demons both began analyzing the acts one by one.

"There are no signs of the children's disappearances." Raika signs as the next performance starts.

"If they don't intend to make a show of the children, perhaps the circus movement and disappearances are coincidence?" Sebastian mutters. Raika looked on as a man did a trick with snakes. He seems very withdrawn to the demoness. _Did he even know or care where he is?_

"And finally, the star of our show. Our wild animal tamer!" Joker announced. A busty woman in leather escorted a tiger onto the stage. Raika observed him call for a member of the audience to assist in the trick. Sebastian stood quickly, a look of determination set on his face. _Is this a good idea?_

"That really distinguished man next to the pretty lady! Please step onto the stage!" Joker called at Sebastian. Joker was watching Raika as Sebastian made his way to the stage. She looked away, breaking eye contact. _Why is he looking at me? _She wondered. She turned to look at Ciel. He was concentrating, deep in thought.

Joker asked Sebastian to lie down on a nearby table. But his request was ignored. Sebastian quickly made his way to the animal tamer's tiger.

"Ahhh… such round eyes. How lovely." Sebastian smiles and pets the large cat. The audience was clearly startled. The silent awe continued as Sebastian fawned over the cat. _I never figured he had a soft spot for cats._ In a blink of an eye, Sebastian's head was inside the large cat's mouth. The female animal tamer quickly lunged forward, yelling at the cat. She cracked her whip screaming at 'Betty' to let Sebastian go. Sebastian caught the whip in his hand. He told her not to take it out on the cat. It was his fault for being rude. During his explanation, the tiger lunged up and bit Sebastian's head from behind. Screams filled the tent. _Didn't see that one coming..._

"My, My, What a tomboy." Sebastian calls happily.

It was dark out now. Ciel was unhappy. Not many humans survived a tiger bite to the head... twice. It made them look very conspicuous.

"I have lived for such a long time, but its only cats whose fickle emotions I cannot read." Sebastian happily explained.

"Sebastian, they are going to expect you to be injured." Raika explains. _Or at least bleeding profusely._ Ciel sneezes.

"You know I'm allergic to cats! Walk further back!" Ciel yells at the male demon. Sebastian bows and walks farther away. Raika snickered as she continued to walk next to the Phantomhive boy.

"You there! You in the tail-coat!" The group heard someone call from behind them. It was Joker, the ringleader. He quickly catches up to them.

"I'm really sorry for earlier." He pants. "You okay from the bite?" He looked at Sebastian, showing what appeared to be genuine concern.

Ciel ducked away and grabbed Raika to avoid attention so Sebastian could investigate. She could still hear their conversation from around the corner. Joker asked him to come back to see their special doctor to make sure he was really okay. Raika could tell that Sebastian smiled a fake smile and agreed to see the doctor as the small demon took Ciel back to the carriage. His sneezing got worse and worse despite the distance from the demon of cat dander.

"You know people sneeze when others are talking about them." Raika pointed out in a monotone voice. Neither laughed at her stale joke.

"Stupid allergies, stupid cats, and stupid Sebastian and his stupid cats." Ciel grumbles, as he sits down inside of the extravagant carriage.

"I am sure that Sebastian will discover some valuable information from snooping around backstage a bit." Raika tried to be optimistic as she stood outside next to the window of the carriage. Even though she had no contract with the Earl, she still felt the need to protect him. He was in fact protecting her mistress.

In an hour Sebastian returned and the three went to a small townhouse. Raika could tell it was owned by Ciel. It was decorated in his taste. The three proceeded to the bedroom where the butler explained what happened after the two had left. Ciel was none too pleased with the situation.

"What I am saying is; why did it end up that I was signed up for the circus?" Ciel yells as he lays his coat down.

"You were not signed up for the circus. You were signed up for the entrance test." Sebastian clarifies with a smirk.

"Ciel, this will allow you two to investigate behind the scenes for those children." Raika encourages hoping he would give her a good laugh from his suffering. It was a good way to investigate without people asking questions.

"You said you were bringing a friend, so bring Raika." Ciel ordered and pointed at the demon.

"I am afraid I cannot." Sebastian explains.

"What? I cannot join the circus. I need to care for my mistress. She is supposed to arrive here in a few days." Raika explains, secretly not really enjoying the thought of being in the circus. _I only want to watch the circus make fools of them, not be the fool._

"She can stay at the mansion. Call over this evening and tell her she has to stay there. It will be safer there." Ciel orders.

"I do not like this idea." Raika mutters. _I will not participate in this escapade _she decides internally.

"Sheno is not in danger and she is not around to give you an order. Therefore, until she does, you will take my orders." Ciel explains with a smirk. _Brat_

"I refuse." Raika turns her back to him in a defiant manner. She could almost taste his displeasure. That alone gave her joy. perhaps she should push his buttons more often.

"You will do as I say, or I will toss Sheno out." Ciel threatens

"Do as u must. But if I remember correctly, you agreed to shelter Sheno as a favor to my late master." Raika smiled to herself. She had caught him. She knew she would. He won't throw Sheno out. They would be fine even if he did. She was more than capable in caring for the young mistress on her own. Sensing that the conversation was finished, Raika left the room.

"As your butler, I will be rooting for you from the bottom of my heart." Sebastian gathers Ciel's sleepwear.

"It cannot be helped. I'll do it." Ciel agrees. Sebastian bows politely.

"What about Miss Raika?" Sebastian asks. Ciel sat for a minute.

"Let her do as she pleases. One demon is more than enough for this case." Sebastian bows and leaves the room. Raika waited patiently outside. She was unfamiliar with the small town house.

"My apologies for dragging you into this." Sebastian frowns. Raika looks up at him curiously.

"What's done is done." She answers plainly. The two walk into the kitchen. It was small and neatly organized.

"Would you like some tea?" he asks as she leans against the counter.

"

Why? It's not like we have a taste for such things." She responds as she watches him start prepping food for tomorrow.

"I suppose you make a good point, but it doesn't hurt to ask." He lightly chuckled without looking up from his work. She looks away then remembers she is going to need to call over to the mansion. She picks up a wall phone in the kitchen and dials the number listed for the mansion. May-Rin's voice is soon heard from the other side of the line.

"Phantomhive, may I assist you?" she answers.

"Hello May-Rin, It is Raika."

"Hello there, how are things in London?"

"Things are well. My services will not be needed here, so I will return soon." Raika explained.

"Understood, the young mistress will be happy. Yes she will!" The two hung up and Raika turned to see Sebastian putting things away, ready for tomorrow.

"I think that I will leave this evening." Raika contemplates.

"I would not feel comfortable allowing a young woman return to the estate at this time in the evening. Even if you are a capable demon." Sebastian frowns in concern etching on his face.

"I assure you. I am far scarier than anything outside the front door." Raika says laughs at the obscure thought of any normal human getting the better of her. Sebastian finishes his work and steps in front of her. His presence was domineering.

"Stay" is the only word that leaves his mouth as he places his forehead against hers.

"You are welcome to rest with me." He whispers darkly to her. Words caught in her throat. He knew he could do that to her and she hated it. He could tell she was contemplating as her eyes began to glow in the darkness. They showed him her true frustrations.

"Come, I'm merely teasing. I will show you a place to rest for the evening." He takes her hand with a smile that told her he wasn't really teasing, just trying to make her feel better. She gave a small internal yell and decided to give in. _I have to stop letting him get his way! Stupid demon! Stupid butler! Stupid! Stupid demon butler!_

"This is a fairly comfortable room; I will be across the hall." He takes her to a small room two doors down from the kitchen.

"Thank you." She mutters.

"You are welcome. The offer still stand should you feel lonely." He smiles at her. She wanted to hit him square in the face, then kiss him. He is and was the first demon she even remotely cared about in her entire boring existence.

"Goodnight Sebastian." She smiles and kissed him on the cheek. The pink haired demon turned to the door of her room just in time to see a glimpse of his shocked expression.

"Goodnight." She could hear happiness or what she believed to be happiness in his voice before entering her room.

Day came quickly. Raika got up early to assist in the preparations. Sebastian wore his usual attire, unfazed by the whole situation. Ciel looked positively pathetic dressed as a poor pageboy. The demon could still taste his displeasure about last night's conversation. It did not matter much to her.

"Is there anything I can assist with?" Raika stood off to the side. Best not to get in the young Earl's way today.

"No, return to the manner and I am going to trust in you to make sure is in one piece for when we return." Ciel explained.

"I understand" Raika bowed and began walking in the direction of the manor. The demon watched people walk past her on the sidewalk. Many people, mostly men, tended to look at her for longer than what is socially appropriate. Narcissism aside, she didn't blame them. Most demons were exceptionally beautiful. Her mind wandered as she made her way out of the city at a leisurely pace. She thought of Sheno, Ciel, Sebastian, and Falkir. She could feel his soul inside her, jostled by the thought and memory of him.

"_Do you ever miss the people you consume?" his voice rang in her ears. After a year of being in his service, the boy had become exceedingly curious about her. No question seemed to be off limits to him. She answered every question he asked in the detail he desired. _

"_Why would I miss someone that is with me always?" she responded._

"_But they are dead. Can you talk to them?!" He smiled with excitement._

"_If one did speak with me, it would be a first." she chuckled at the absurd question._

"_Would you miss me when I'm gone?" He asked softly. His eyes searched her form. She made no indication that she was surprised by the question. She had, in fact, been anticipating his question. _

"_No." she answered in her usual bored tone._

She continued down an alley to save some time. She could not run or use her powers or she might attract unwanted attention from people or Shinigami. Her policy with those insolent reapers was similar to that of insects. If you leave them alone, they will leave you alone.

Footsteps were heard from behind her, they were heavy. The noise indicates that there were two of them. She continued not breaking her pace. There was nothing for her to fear from two mortals. Her mood was quickly deteriorating as the steps increased behind her. _What a waste of time._

"Hey lady! Come 'ere!" He moved to grab her shoulder. Without turning around, she stopped and took his hand in her vice like grip.

"I will give you both one warning before my pleasant mood is completely gone. In most situations, I would not give such an act of kindness. Leave now." She scoffed as her eyes began to glow.

The man she held scoffed and moved to hit her. Sensing this, she maneuvered herself and broke the arm she was holding. He gave a yell in pain. His friend quickly attempted to jump to his rescue. She stopped him in his tracks with a swift kick to the face.

Both men sat writhing in pain in the alley as a shadow descends over them.

"I gave you a warning." She walked closer to them purposely slow.

"Yo-you're not human!" The first man called as he cradled his arm.

"I am going to rip you to pieces." She announced. Her eyes glow as her form shifted in the darkness to something much scarier. Pedestrians took no notice from the sidewalk of the gruesome act committed in the alley yards away from the street.

_The Yard can handle what's left of the bodies._


	6. Chapter 6

That Maid; Exceptional

Chapter Six

Raika stepped away from the ally. She wiped the blood from her hands on a piece of discarded clothing. Her anger was not dulling. Her desire for more human souls became stronger. She almost wishes that she took the souls of the two men in the alley. But they were not even worth her time. She weaved in between the alley ways, almost daring others to attack her. The buildings were tall around her.

_This is a waste of my time…_ she seethed.

She observed a group of homeless sleeping in a dark part of the alley. The hunger was consuming her.

_I could take all of them and the world would never know the difference. _she was contemplating the time it would take to murder and consume the unsuspecting. To the luck of the unknowing homeless, she continued on her path. The buildings got smaller and smaller as she approached the edge of town. It was not long before the demon found the edge of London. She sighed and observed the dull surroundings. It was cloudy, rain was a likely possibility. She started at a dull trot which soon became a full out dash.

_I may not be as strong as other demons, but I'm sure as hell faster. _Raika moved as quickly as she could. Her surroundings blurred. The path she traveled was paved with stone but her footfalls made no noise. She was not really concerned with carriages that she passed. Most would not even see a trace of her presence. Although, she had to admit that she took a strange pleasure in spooking the horses.

The Phantomhive Manor appeared quickly in her vision. The run would normally take a demon 2 to 2.5 hours to run between the two locations. Her trip was only an hour.

When she arrived, the sky was just starting to weep. Light rain drops hit her shoulders as she approached the front door. It opened and before her stood the house steward, Tanaka.

"Welcome back." He gave a kind smile. She mimicked the gesture quickly and stepped inside.

"How was everything yesterday?" She asked the gray haired man. He smiled down at her from his full form.

"Your Mistress was ill-tempered when it came time for sleep. But was otherwise content." He informed her.

"Good." She smiled and makes her way to her young mistress's room. "Thank you for looking after her."

It was still dark inside the young mistresses room. She waltzed to the curtain and opened it quietly. A soft groan came from the bed.

"Good morning my little mistress." Raika smiles. Sheno instantly perked up at the sound of the demon's voice.

"Rai!" She smiled happily and jumped out of bed to hug the demon's leg.

"I am honored to know that I was missed." She smiles down to the small girl. Raika placed her hand on the small girls head fondly.

"Come, let's get you ready." The demon lifts the girl up and sets her in a more appropriate place to dress her.

"What am I doing today?" she asks curiously, excited to see her maid.

"You still need to meet with your teachers if that is what you are asking." The demon tightens the dress from behind; making sure that the bodice was high enough to hide the necklace that hung on her mistress's neck. She had considered asking for it back, but decided that it would be safer for her to keep the necklace.

The small girl made a frustrated noise, but agreed none the less. An idea came to Raika as if she were struck by lightning.

"Perhaps if you are well mannered with your tutors I will take you to the circus. There is one visiting London." The demon bargains, knowing how to get the small girl to do her work.

"Really?" Sheno smiles, wiggling slightly in her dress. "I have never seen one up close!" She continues enthusiastically hopping around the room, her ash gray dress spun elegantly with her.

"Only if you behave yourself" Raika reminded as Tanaka brings a light breakfast into the room for Sheno. She eats quickly and follows as Raika escorts her to the study to await her teacher.

Two days have passed since Raika returned to the estate. With the occasional assistance of Tanaka, she was able to keep the other three servants in check. Sheno continued with her studies. She needed to learn as much as she can in as little amount of time possible. Raika had a limited time with the small girl.

It was a cool day. Raika performed her usual routine. She dressed and fed her mistress.

"More studying today?" She asked sadly as they left her room. Raika smiled as the two of them passed the study and headed for the front door.

"No, you have been very good. I will take you to the circus today as promised." Raika announces as they walk down the steps into the large entrance hall that adorned the portrait of Ciel's mother and father. Raika often found herself gazing at the portrait. The concept of mother and father was foreign to her.

_I wonder what it would be like to have a parent or two._ She thought to herself as they passed the large image. If she did have parents, she does not remember them. Then again, she doesn't remember much of her childhood. Not that she really cared much. After one has lived for a certain amount of time, the details of childhood become less important.

_What matters is now._ The two stepped out the door. She and Sheno stepped into the carriage. The demoness was pleased that she could convince a driver to come out here and drive them around. But there are very few things in this world that people wouldn't do for money.

The ride was quiet, for the most part. Sheno watched out the window, clearly enthusiastic. As they got closer she became more and more chatty. She spoke about all the things she thought she was going to see there. They arrived in the late afternoon. The two females stepped out of the carriage. Raika move to where the driver sat.

"Pull around and park, we will be back in a few hours." Raika ordered. The man nodded and cracked the reigns. The horses tugged on their harnesses and pulled the carriage away.

Raika followed her mistress as they traveled from shop to shop in the circus, buying things and chatting with the owners. They sold very curious items. Raika didn't understand the draw of buying a fortune telling kit, or other trinkets. But it fascinated Sheno, she loved it.

_It's all a load of trickery…_ But who was Raika to judge, they had to make a living too. She eats souls.

"Mistress, I believe it is almost time for the main performance to start." Raika mentions as she looks at the pocket watch Sebastian gave her. The sun was starting to set as the two made their way to the main tent. Raika escorted her mistress to a seat relatively close to the center ring. In a matter of minutes, the lights dim and a person appears in the center ring. She recognized the man as Joker. He started introducing the acts. They came out and performed their trick.

"Next, is the high flying act of Suit and Black!" Joker called. Raika could hardly contain her laughter when she laid her eyes in the two performers. Although it was high up and most people could not see faces, Raika was not fooled. Sebastian hung from one of the bars, trying to get the other man to grab his hands. She took a few seconds to analyze the other person, he's a Shinigami. Not half bad looking.

_No wonder he won't touch Sebastian! Haha!_

She found this situation was most humorous. The crowd was starting to get impatient. Sebastian grabbed the shinigami's scythe and whips him around to the opposite platform and landing himself on his platform. Silence was momentary, but cheers soon erupted for the two inhuman beings.

The show continued. A scantily clad lady finished the show with an animal act. Raika could sense her mistress's fatigue.

"I think it is time to take you home." The demon smiles to the small girl who yawned in response. They take their time exiting and return to the carriage. Raika turned to the driver.

"Please take her back to the mansion." Raika handed the man his money for the day. The old man smiled kindly and nodded.

"Are you sure? Do you have a ride home? Young ladies shouldn't be outside by themselves. I could come back and get you later." He asked in a concerned manner.

"I thank you for your kindness. But I will be fine. Please just make sure she arrives home." Raika smiles. The pink haired demon watched the carriage disappear. She then turned to disappear into the shadows of the circus. She watched the performers celebrate a successful show and Ciel. She could tell he was sick. They were taking him to rest. Raika also followed Sebastian at a distance. Her red eyes took on a glow in the darkness. He found the beast tamer. They spoke about nonsense for moment. To her surprise he grabbed the tamer. He whispered something to her. Raika could sense the tamer's wanting for him and another man. This woman stood no chance against the demon and his sweet words. They disappeared together into what Raika assumed was the tamer's tent. The smell of sex soon saturated the air around her tent.

If she had a heart, it probably would have broken at the sight of Sebastian with another woman. But it's the nature of the beast. Ciel could have ordered Sebastian to do it. Raika would have complied if Falkier had ordered her to complete such a task. She felt the feeling best described as jealousy flow through her. She desired the blood of that woman.

_Is it because of my feelings for Sebastian? It has to be._ Her sense of logic told her what she already knew. The demoness waited for him to leave the tent. He sensed her presence immediately and looked up at her. She perched rigid like a gargoyle on a corner support pole of one of the tents. Her glowing eyes watching him.

"Humans are such weak hearted creatures." He states darkly.

"Indeed." She muttered nonchalantly, trying to cover her agitation. Sebastian could see right through her.

"I did not intend for you to witness that. I was ordered by the Master to gather any information I could. That woman's weak heart exposed the kidnapper." Sebastian explained apologetically.

"You cannot disobey an order." Raika nodded in understanding from her many years as a servant for other masters. "So this job is almost finished?" The small demon felt her anger fade as she hopped down to stand next to him.

"That is correct." His eyes began glow, matching hers. He stepped closer to her in the shadow cast by the tents. His proximity caused the demoness to back into the support pole she had previously been on top of. She could feel her stomach start to tingle as his body pressed up against hers. Raika looked up at him with her big curious red eyes. She was used to being the seducer, easily bending week human men to her will. She had never truly been the one to be pursued. She could smell his scent as he towered over her. It was intimidating and comfortable at the same time. All her previous jealousy was now gone as if it never happened.

"Are you going to seduce me like you did to the tamer woman?" She asks placing her hand on his chest drawing idle circles with her fingers.

"No." He answered with a smirk. "I do not seek to only seduce you, I desire to own you."

"And does that mean that you 'love' me?" the sound of that word felt foreign in her mouth.

" It's the only word I know in this language or any other that describes how I feel toward you." He places his hand on her cheek and looks her in the eyes before he kissed her. It was a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. She assumed he was trying to be a gentleman.

The small demon was left unsatisfied. The kiss was sweet, but not what she truly wanted from him. Before he could pull away too far she had grabbed him and pulled him back to her. This kiss was what she wanted, fiery and passionate. This new feeling was unlike any other. He pressed against her, clearly enjoying her furver. She was pinned to the pole as he took dominance in the kiss.

_Damn him to the hottest pits of hell for making me feel this way._

They shared the darkness for a few more moments before separating. She wanted more from him than just a kiss. Raika smiled softly as the male before her raked his eyes over her form. She would not let him get everything he wanted so easily.

_There is no fun to that._


	7. Chapter 7

That Maid; Exceptional

Chapter Seven

She left him there in the darkness between the two tents. Raika's body felt as light as a feather as she hopped from tent to tent. She balanced on the poles as a game replaying the events of the past few minutes.

_They separated from their moment of passion._

"_If you got the information you needed, you need to retrieve your master." She informed him. His smile was hidden in the darkness, but she could see it in his glowing eyes._

"_And I will. I plan for us to take our leave in the morning." He answers; his body was still so close to hers. She could feel his breath on her face._

"_Then I should take my leave as well." She made a motion to leave, but he remained in his place preventing her escape for the moment._

"_You didn't really respond to me about what I said a moment ago." He stated. She slipped out of his arms and moved away from him with a smile. The disappointment was evident on his face._

"_I did respond. Actions are louder." She smiles and winks at the male demon before giving a small wave and dashing off. He places his hand on his head and ruffles his hair. A content sigh left his lips as he too disappeared into the darkness to complete his master's bidding._

The travel back to the mansion was quicker than the trip she made days ago. She snuck into the mansion under the cover of darkness and made her way through the halls, not making a sound. The demon entered her mistress's room to find her small form sleeping under the covers. As soon as Raika was assured that Sheno was asleep and fine, she left the room.

She spent most of the night performing most of Sebastian's duties which consisted of cleaning up after a day's worth of mess from the other servants. Demons didn't feel fatigue. She never did. The sun was starting to approach the horizon by the time she was finished. Raika began making breakfast as Tanaka woke the other servants. Since Sebastian is gone, he was in charge of the house.

The day continued as usual. Sheno's teacher arrived and entertained her for most of the day. She protested to it quite often. The day felt like a blur to the small pink haired demon. The next day was the same. Tanaka spoke often with Sebastian at the town house. They had made quite a lot of progress in finding the missing children. But they had a minor setback or two.

It had been two whole days since Raika had seen Sebastian. Loneliness was beginning to set in. She didn't like it at all. Most of all, she didn't like depending on him to make this feeling go away.

She was startled min-afternoon to find a guest knocking on the door.

"Hello! CIEL!" A small girl shouts happily passing Raika. The demon watched her look around for the boy. her bright blonde hair bouncing and her green eyes dancing in the light of day.

"Excuse me Miss. The Earl is not in right now. Is there something I may assist you with?" Raika bowed politely.

"Ah! You must be new! You're so pretty. You would be prettier if you would wear something cuter." She smiles happily at the demon. Raika could see something evil working behind the innocent girl's eyes.

"Yes I am new here. My name is Raika servant to the house of Nightingale. I am sorry; this is the uniform that was made for me." She bows to the small girl.

"I am Ciel's fiancée, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford." The Elizabeth smiles as she continues to search the room for Ciel.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. But as I said Earl Phantomhive is out of town. I do not know when he will return." Raika explains. The other servants now came to the entrance to meet the guest. They all bowed and welcomed her.

"You may stay if you like, until Master Phantomhive returns." Tanaka explains knowing that Elizabeth would stay whether she was invited to or not. Tanaka sent May-Rin to make sure her room is prepared for her. By now, Sheno's teacher was gone. The young Nightingale quickly ran down the stairs to stop half way and observe Elizabeth.

"Waaaa! You are so cute!" The blond girl ran to the small raven haired Nightingale. Sheno didn't know how to react to such a bubbly personality.

"Thank you." She smiled politely.

"I am Elizabeth Middleford, Ciel's fiancée. Judging from your clothing, you are not a servant." Elizabeth observed the lilac colored dress on Sheno.

"I am Sheno Nightingale. Ciel has been letting me stay here since the death of my big brother." Sheno explained.

"Ah! Ciel is so kind! We should be friends." Elizabeth smiled and hugged the smaller girl.

_She sure moves fast…_

"Would you two care for some tea?" Raika asks and gestures to the patio. The two girls nod and leave to sit outside. It pleased Raika to see Sheno with someone near her age. There were definitely a few years of difference between the two of them. But it was closer to her age than anyone in her life other than Ciel. Tanaka left to call over to the townhouse to inform Ciel of his fiancée's arrival. Sheno and Elizabeth hit it off very well. Raika could tell that Sheno was uncomfortable in the beginning. They warmed up to each other very quickly.

_I think this is her first female friend that isn't related to her… _Raika smiled as they chatted.

_Friends seem like a nuisance. But how would I really know. _Demons don't really have friends. They had relatives, lovers, and contracts. Sometimes demons worked together, or worked for a stronger demon. But there was no real friendship.

_Could Falkir be considered a friend? _Raika shook her head defiantly.

_No, friends don't eat other friends. At least, I don't think they do. _Her thoughts were halted by the laughter of the small girls, both sharing stories about their older brothers. Darkness took over the sky. Dinner was served and the two girls chatted more before bed. Raika made sure the two girls were prepared for bed that evening.

"Miss Raika?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Lady Elizabeth?" Raika answered as she tied Elizabeth's nightgown.

"Does Sheno miss her older brother? I don't mean to pry! She seemed sad when we spoke earlier." Elizabeth turns to the demon.

"Yes, very much. She does not talk about it, but I have known the mistress since she was born. His death was not long ago." Raika answered as she escorted Elizabeth to the bed and tucked her in.

"But please understand. My mistress has not had a friend like Lady Elizabeth. She is happy when you two are together." The demon smiles as she takes the lamp on the night table.

"I am glad." Elizabeth yawns.

"I am as well. Good night Lady Elizabeth." Raika bows.

"Good night Raika." She relaxes in her bed as the demon left the room. She passed by the room of her small mistress. Her heightened hearing told her that the small girl was sleeping already.

The demon made her way around the mansion cleaning and preparing things for the next day. She stopped by a window to witness a group of people outside the mansion hiding under the cover of darkness. Raika also knew that the gardener was outside.

_This will not end well… _The demon quickly moved to the top of the mansion to observe the blond boy confront the guests. Her dress was hindering her. Nina had mentioned a strap inside the dress. She then realized that the woman who made this uniform put a strap on the inside to lift the skirts. She quickly found it and lifted her dress a bit, fastening it to one of the buttons on the outside.

_Well, that's useful and incredibly provocative. _The demon sighed as she imagined the tailor who made her dress. She snapped from her daze as she heard Finny talking to an intruder.

"I'm sorry" He told them "I was told not to let any strangers go inside while the young master is away." A tall bald man with tattoos did not hesitate to attack the small boy. Raika was moved to kill the man where he stood but faltered. The small boy's eyes made her stop dead. He let the large man hit him, knocking him to the ground. Finny quickly retaliated, throwing the bald man against the wall.

Raika did not believe the boy had the capacity to harm others. The man quickly got up and shouted a warning to his companions. The demoness was surprised once again when Finny killed the man by slamming him through the wall. His legs hung limply out from the hole made by the bald mans body.

She turned to notice May-Rin perched on the western rooftop. Her hands held a rifle. She took quick aim toward one of the two other uninvited guests and shot her straight through the head.

May-Rin turned and noticed the demon. Raika gave a quick wave and left to secure the mansion against other intruders.

the demoness made her way down the hallway silently, not making a noise. She stopped when her sharp eyes caught sight of someone making their way toward Elizabeth's room. Her eyes took on a glow with pleasure. With little effort, she managed to approach the guest from behind. His hand was on the doorknob, ready to enter the room. She moves swiftly and put her hand over his mouth, pulling him backward away from the door. The intruder, who she could tell was male, made a surprised noise.

In a fluid motion, she stuck her hand through the man's back. Her hand protruded through his chest, blood covered the wall along with her hand and arm. He died not long after he realized what had happened. She dropped the disgusting body, causing it to make a sick thud on the hard floor.

The sound of footsteps gave the demon pause. The sound of familiar shoes traveling at a leisurely pace told her of her new guest. Tanaka came down the hall in a deathly calm manner. He stopped for a second when he noticed the body pouring blood onto the floor and Raika covered in the aforementioned man's blood. She observed a gun in his hand. He was ready to fight as well.

"I will check on Miss Elizabeth. Please check on Miss Sheno." He instructed sternly. Raika nodded and quickly dashed down the hall to enter Sheno's room without making a noise. She heard soft footsteps in the room. Her eyes picked out a man approaching Sheno's sleeping form. Before he could touch the small girl, Raika grabbed his arm. Her rage was ready to boil over at the idea that this man thought he could harm her mistress. The force of her grip broke his wrist. He held back a shout.

"You will not touch her." She whispered to him. He took a swing at her with his free hand. Raika ducked to avoid his swing and covered his mouth. She pulled him out of the room to the hall with ease. Her body pinned his against the wall next to the door of Sheno's room.

"You can't stop all of us." He whispered to her. She could feel his anger and pain. It pleased her.

"I believe I can. This is your punishment for not knowing your enemies." Raika smiles in the darkness as she snapped his neck on the spot. She let the body slide down to the floor. The Nightingale maid closed Sheno's door and turned to listen for more intruders. Tanaka was closing Elizabeth's door.

"The noise woke her. I will stay here and watch over the young ladies." He whispered to her. She nodded but her response was cut off by the sound of a crash in the main hall.

Raika bolted from her spot to stop in the main hall. Finny hefted another statue across the front of the house. The intruders could not get close enough to attack the small gardener.

Two intruders bolted to the side toward the basement. Finny and Bard ran ahead to cut them off. Raika stayed behind to block their exit. Sh could hear Bard waiting for them in the storage room. Loud gunshots could be heard along with the smell of blood.

The scream of a woman cause the small demon to enter the kitchen. Raika knocked the woman into the wall. She was the woman Sebastian seduced back at the circus.

"You made a poor choice in coming here." Raika smiled at the woman, struggling to get up. The wall behind the demon blew open. Bard quickly grabbed the pink haired demon before she could do anything else. She felt herself being tossed up to another set of arms. She recognized the scent of Finny.

"Do you know the story of the Minnesota wheat flour mill that blew 18 people into the afterlife?" He asked as he climbed through the wall making a gesture to Finny. The small gardener held the demon tighter and moved quickly away from the hole she was just tossed through.

"I'm sorry, but these are our jobs." He said as he lit a cigarette. "To protect the Phantomhive family's secrets and pride." He tossed the match to the woman in the room. The explosion rocked the whole building. Raika felt the force of the explosion as she and Finny were tossed away. He landed on her and held himself up to protect her from any debris.

"Wow that was pretty incredible!" Finny smiled his usual smile as the three took a seat in the rubble.

"Ciel is going to be angry when he sees this." Bard smiles as well, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"I believe it was necessary in order to protect Lady Elizabeth and Miss Sheno." Raika rationalizes, hoping that the butler does not execute them on the spot. The two men nod in agreement. May-Rin walks over to sit next to them.

"What a busy night!" She laughs.

"You are very good with those guns May-Rin." Raika patted the girl on her shoulder. She blushed that the complement. The two men laughed as she sputtered out a 'thank you' to the demon. This evening was very eventful. A small portion of her wished that every night was like this.


	8. Chapter 8

That Maid; Exceptional

Chapter Eight

The three Phantomhive servants cowered in fear under the gaze of the raven haired demon.

"I'm SURE I have mentioned this before but… you are to perform the job presented to you as quietly as a shadow." He looks at each of them carefully.

_Hard to imagine any of them acting as they should. _Raika thought as she stood with them unfazed by his anger. All of her actions were taken to ensure her mistress's safety. She wasn't a Phantomhive servant and she would probably enjoy any sort of punishment he gave her.

_I guess we went a little overboard. At least we got rid of the bodies before Elizabeth and Sheno got up._

It looked far worse than it did the prior evening. A whole wing of the mansion had caved in during last night's conflicts.

_It could have been worse. What a pleasant surprise to find out that the Phantomhive servants are not a waste of space as I had originally thought._

She turned and walked away as Sebastian was explaining the clean up duties. Sheno will be getting up soon and will be in class with one of the teachers all afternoon. Besides the morning ritual, she did not have anything of consequence for the afternoon.

A hand grabbed hers firmly. The thought of her last encounter with the hand's owner brought blush to her face.

_I don't understand this…_

"You are uninjured?" His velvety voice drift to her as he stepped closer to her. The normally uncaring red eyes of the Phantomhive demon reflected a sort of worry.

"Of course I am not injured." She mutters, almost offended by his question. But he was in luck, demons don't really get offended. A look of relief passed across his face.

"I am relieved."

"Was your master's mission successful?" She asked, trying to change the subject. She felt bothered. What was he to her? A friend? Companion? Lover? She needed to think on this more.

_It doesn't help that I have no prior knowledge on these feelings_ she scoffs internally as she imagines Falkir making fun of her.

_He would have helped me sort out these things I feel…_

Sebastian had answered her but noticed that she was not particularly paying attention. A slight touch. A gloved hand grazed Raika's face.

"I'm sorry, my mind wandered." She explained as she looked into his eyes. His look of worry had returned.

_Please don't look at me like that._

"Are you sure you are well?" He rests his head against hers as his arms pulled her into a close embrace.

"Yes" she muffled into his chest. Her body felt as if it were on fire.

_Why do you do this to me?_

"Okay, then I will not press you for answers right now." He whispers softly to her. "Perhaps we can speak later when we are alone." he held her for a moment longer before speaking again.

"Could I ask you for your assistance?" Sebastian spoke when she looked up at him. She nods and follows him through the halls of the remaining sections of the Phantomhive household.

"Sebastian! This is terrible!" Elizabeth cries.

"I feel as I must take some responsibility for the young Phantomhive's clothing." Raika bows in apology.

"Most of the master's clothing was held in the collapsed section of the manor." Sebastian explained as he finished dressing Ciel with what they had brought back from London.

"We should call for the tailor to make you some more cute outfits!" Elizabeth bounced happily.

"And how about we have her make you and Sheno a dress as well." Ciel gave his fiancée a charming smile.

"Raika? Could you go and call Miss Nina to come out today?" Sebastian didn't look up as he buttoned Ciel's coat. She left with a slight bow.

When the door is closed, the small demon released a shudder. She didn't mind contact with other people, but Miss Nina was beyond ridiculous. She released a sigh as she dialed the number for Nina Hopkins's residence.

Late afternoon had arrived quickly. Sheno's laughter could be heard through the halls. The small dark haired Nightingale would be easily found sitting with her demon maid and Elizabeth. The girls had been chatting and playing Old Maid.

"Raika?" Elizabeth asked in one of the silences.

"Yes Miss Elizabeth?" The demon responds.

"Are you and Sebastian together?" The blond girl asks with a smile.

_WHAT? How can I respond to this? I mean, I'm highly attracted to him, and we kissed. But does that make us a couple? What would happen if I said yes? Should I say no? _The demon was caught off guard by the question. Before she could answer, Elizabeth cut her off.

"I see the way he looks at you! It's the look of true love." Elizabeth smiles and winks at the demon.

"Oh! That would be so wonderful if Ciel's butler and my Maid got married!" Sheno smiles with a laugh. "We could all live here! And you and I can be friends forever. Rai and Sebastian could be like my mommy and daddy!"

"I don't think that would be appropriate." The demon shifted nervously, but she was not heard by the girls who were smiling and laughing at all the fun that they would have if they could all live together in the Phantomhive house.

_I can never imagine what warped images the two of them have created._

A knock on the door broke the laughter. The devil himself entered the room.

"Pardon my interruption, but Nina Hopkins has arrived." Sebastian smiled at the girls, his gaze lingered on Raika's bright red face. Elizabeth stood proudly and pointed at the male demon.

"You, Sebastian! In the name of love, I order you to marry Miss Raika!" The blonde girl proclaimed.

_Can i just die now?_

"I am touched by your consideration but marriage proposals are not necessarily made in this manner." the raven haired demon chuckled. Raika could tell he was shocked.

"Do not worry Sebastian. We were just having a bit of fun. I hope we didn't overstep boundaries." Sheno smiles politely.

_Maybe a little…_Both girls hurry out of the room to the drawing room. Sebastian sent her a longing look which did not help her embarrassment.

"I am sorry that you got drawn into all of that." Raika apologized as she shifted to leave the room. Sebastian's arm stretched out to block the doorway. He bent down to her level.

"What would be wrong with becoming my wife?" his red orbs burned into her with desire. The demoness started to stutter as the far larger demon trapped her against the wall.

"Stop teasing me." She muttered, looking away.

"Or what?" His smiled with a dark playfulness. She pouted causing a smirk to form the male's face.

"I'm warning you." She continued to look anywhere but his face.

_I wish he wouldn't see through me so easily._

In a split second his lips crashed onto her own. She took her opportunity and grabbed hold of him in any way she could. His arms wrap around her shifting his gloved hands to touch any part of her that they could possibly reach. Sebastian was easily able to claim dominance over the much smaller demon.

"I could make you mine here and now." He whispers huskily into her ear. He leaned into her further causing his arousal to press into her thigh. "But I can tell that it is not what you want, at least not now." He kisses her again before releasing her from his grasp.

He was right. She moved away and tried her best to recompose herself. Sebastian grabbed her from behind and placed his lips against her neck before she could escape.

"Sebastian… I" It was all she could get out.

"I want you to beg for me." He ground his body into hers.

_God damn this. Why can't I form words! This isn't me! I'm not weak! I won't let you win me over with words and kisses. Come on Raika! Pull yourself together! _

"Yes, what is it?" he asked as if nothing were wrong. She pushed away and ran to the door. Before leaving she turns to look back at him.

"I won't let you seduce me that easily, Mr. Demon." She meant it to come across in a teasing manner. But internally, it was meant to tell herself not to be so easy won over by a sweet talking hunk of a demon. She smiled at him and quickly ran down the hall or their absence will surely be noticed.

He smiled a roguish smile while running his gloved hand through his raven locks.

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected this to be easy." He leisurely following in her direction.

Despite some mishaps with dressing Ciel and some unexpected guests, the day passed quickly. As the new day started the female demon realized that the day was not going to be an easy one. Raika had been stuck tending to the needs of Prince Soma and his servant Agni. Elizabeth had been escorted home to do damage there.

_How can one person be so annoying? _She thought about the selfish prince and scoffs.

"Like a child." She muttered as she leisurely traveled down the hall to the stockroom. Her hearing told her that Bard and May-Rin were talking about something irrelevant regarding the weather. Unfortunately, England was blessed with beautiful stormy weather for a good portion of the year.

"The weather is the weather. There isn't much we can do by complaining." She teased while walking through the room.

"I suppose but-"

"Stay back!" Raika shouts at the two servants. An explosion caused the back door to fly in front of the demon. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on the intruders. How did they sneak up on her?

"I'm coming in!" and unfamiliar male voice called. Two well dressed gentlemen stepped on the door. Raika observed white hair, tailcoats, pants, and weapons. One was smaller, far more excited about being in the building. The taller wore a serious expression, unfazed by the current events.

"Is the Earl Phantomhive in?" the smaller one asked with a smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Bard called out as he and May-Rin took a defensive pose. Raika gazed at the two intruders with a look of indifference.

_I must defend the servants._

"You'll play with me?" the smaller shouted as he made a lunge for May-Rin. Raika took a saucer and hurled it at the blade. It shattered and deflected the shot. May-Rin took the opportunity to move farther back and pull her guns from under her dress.

The smaller man turned to the demon.

"Was that you?" he ran at her. In swift graceful movements, she dodged his attacks.

"My! You are so beautiful, it's like we are dancing. But one false step and you are dead! I would love to impale you on my sword!" He shouted and makes an all out lunge at her. The demon smiled and ignored the sexual innuendo. Before he could attack again, several shots flew past his head.

"Oh! Duel guns are so cool!" He laughed at the sight of May-Rin's weapons. Raika moved as he quickly dodged around the maid's shots. Unfortunately, close combat was not May-Rin's forte. The man knocked May-Rin down to the ground in a matter of seconds with his close combat attacks. Bard did his best to interfere, but was far too slow to match the small man.

Bard's life was saved by a three-tiered platter Sebastian used to deflect the attack. She had seen him enter. It was a blur of black but she knew it could be no other being.

_I would have enjoyed devouring his lively soul. _Raika sighs as the crisis appears to have been averted. Sebastian spoke the smaller man and provided him with a snack from the tray that he had spared Bard's life. The taller intruder quickly helped May-Rin off the ground.

"Hey, Sebastian. Who are these guys?" Bard took a moment to glare at the men.

"You didn't know?" The smaller man smirked. With a laugh he introduced himself as Charles Gray. The taller gentleman introduced himself as Charles Phipps.

"We are Double Charles. The queen's private secretarial officers, and butlers." Gray responded as he smiled over to Raika. He was clearly a hit with the ladies.

"We have a message for the Earl." Phipps responded as he held up a letter with the royal seal.

"Raika, could you escort Mr. Gray and Mr. Phipps to the second floor drawing room. I will inform the young master of our guests." Sebastian instructed, clearly not happy about the new guests.

"Please follow me." Raika gestured for the two men to follow her. The three left the room quietly. Sebastian was about to leave before he looked back of the two remaining servants sitting on the floor.

"Clean this up." He instructed them darkly before slamming the door behind him.

"So you must be a newer Phantomhive servant." Gray smiled with interest as he sauntered next to Raika. Phipps followed behind him with an unreadable expression.

"No, I am not a Phantomhive servant. I serve my Mistress Nightingale who currently resides in the manor as the Earl's semi-permanent guest." She corrected politely.

"Ah I see! I was skeptical as to how the Earl could find such a lovely maid to work in such a dark and depressing household." He flirted.

"I am touched by your compliments. But it is my duty as a maid to care for the household and my Mistress." She tried not to respond to his advances. In a normal situation, she would have seduced him and bent his will to her wishes. But it would definitely not be appropriate for this situation.

_I wonder if Sebastian would be mad?_

"You are very good at fighting Miss Raika. I am astounded that you could move so quickly. But you didn't attack back… Why?" The smaller Charles prodded.

"I did not consider The Double Charles a threat."

"Why is that?"

"Mr. Phipps was not participating. I feel that if you were coming with ill intentions you would have both fought us off." Raika responded.

"That can't be all of it…"Gray pouted.

"I could have taken you down on my own." Raika laughed knowing they would not take her seriously.

"Oh really? I will remember that for next time the two of us get into an altercation." he responded in a flirtatious manner.

_You have no idea how easily I could have ripped you apart. _The trio stopped in front of a door. She could feel Sebastian and Ciel on the other side of the door.

"The young Earl awaits you inside." She knocked and a gloved hand took hers before she could reach the handle. Gray's gloved hand brought hers to his mouth as he placed a small kiss on the top.

"I hope that in the future you will allow me to dance with you again. But not in such a deadly manner." He sent her a wink before releasing her hand and allowing her to open the door for them. Sebastian watched her carefully as she bowed and left the room to tend to her mistress.

Sebastian noticed Gray's attention was on the Nightingale maid. This man rubbed him the wrong way. He found himself getting a little agitated at the thought of that slime touching her.

"What pleasure do I owe to this visit?" Ciel asked while resting his head on his hand.

"In accordance to the queen's request, we would like you to host a banquet and entertain a guest who is coming for a visit to England in two weeks time." Phipps explained as he handed the envelope to Sebastian who in turn passed it to Ciel.

"I'm not sure that I am the best choice to host." Ciel not pleased as he opens the note.

"With connections like yours, you should be able to call forth some guests that will please our visitor." Phipps spoke as Gray leisurely looks around the room, his eyes stopping on Sebastian. They held a stare for a second.

"Is it alright that the Queen would let me entertain him?" Ciel asked upon knowing the name of the special guest.

"Don't you think there's a chance to restore your image with this mission?" Gray asked as he set his head on his hand.

"Think of it more as a request to the Earl, not the Queen's Watchdog." Phipps explained.

"I understand. I'll take it." Ciel placed the letter on the table between the men and the young Earl. Gray sat up and smiled.

"By the way, since I'm the overseeing officer, it's okay if I get you to let me participate as well?"

"Yes" The master of the Phantomhive household answered.

"It's settled then. We will be taking our leave." Phipps stood.

"We look forward to seeing you in two weeks." Gray laughed as the two left the room with Sebastian escorting them to the front door.

Raika sat with Sheno. The two sat in the front garden making flower jewelry.

"Rai?" the small girl looks up at her maid.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Can I see Elizabeth again sometime soon?" the girl pleaded as she put a flower crown on her maid.

"I can make arrangements if that is what you want." The demon gave a slight bow as the two sat in the garden. Raika finished the crown and placed it on her Mistress's head.

"I would like that very much Rai!" Sheno danced around her maid. Raika noticed Finny was doing his usual gardening along the front path. He waved at the two of them. The two reciprocated.

Raika could hear Sebastian escorting the two queens butlers from the house.

"I'll be seeing you soon!" Gray shouted with a smile and a wink in Raika's direction. She could feel a tinge of red on her face as she politely bowed to the guests. Sebastian returned to the second floor drawing room to find his master watching from the window.

"I need you and Raika to do a few things for me before this event in two weeks." Ciel commanded as he continued to look out the window at the female demon sitting with her master.

"As you wish, Master." Sebastian bowed. He would be a fool if he didn't notice Gray's attraction to Raika. They could use this to their advantage.

"I will go and retrieve Raika." He moves quickly, down the stairs and out the front door. He couldn't help but stare at the demon as he approached from behind. Her long pink hair was partially tied up and her red eyes caught his as he moved closer.

"Please pardon me Miss Sheno. May I please borrow your maid for a bit?" Sebastian asked permission from the small girl.

"I'll trade you!" She frowned up at the demon.

"What would you propose?" Sebastian chuckled.

"I'll trade you Rai for a bit if Finny can come play in her place." The little girl took the opportunity to hug Raika defensively.

"I can accept this trade." Sebastian shook the small hand. They made the trade. Finny was happy to have a break.

The walk back to the mansion was quiet. Neither of the demons spoke a word until they arrived inside the building. Once the door closed, Sebastian stopped dead.

"Is something wrong?" she turned around to look at him. his face held that strange look of concern he seemed to only hold for her.

"Do not trust Charles Gray." He spoke as if the name itself disgusted him.

"I was not planning on it." She laughed to try to ease his discomfort. There was a slight silence where he gazed at her. No noise was made as he pulled her close to him.

"In two weeks, there will be a banquet. Nothing good will come of this celebration. I feel it." He spoke softly as he buried his face in her hair.

"I'm assuming there is something that you need me to do." She was getting used to being held by him and secretly started to like it. When he released her, he took her hand and led her upstairs.

"My Master has a request for you." He explained.

"I'm assuming it is something that only I can do? Or he would have ordered you to do it." She got straight to the point.

"Yes, I of course, would prefer to do it. But I do not carry… the ability… to do so. I have another role to play." He turned his head away with a slight frown. The drawing room was exactly as she last saw it. Ciel was standing near the window, looking out.

"I have a request." He explained when he turned to see the demons in his office.

"And what would you ask of me?" Raika knelt down before the Earl.

"Sebastian noticed Gray's attention toward to you. I need you to play a part at the banquet in two weeks." He explained.

.

"Do you want me to seduce him?" Raika thought of taking that man's soul.

"Perhaps, but I have a feeling that the queen is up to something. That is why she sent her butlers here. I don't know what they are planning. But we need to be prepared for everything." He sat back in his chair and made a bridge with his hands.

"What of Sheno? In accordance to my current contract, I want her to be as far from danger as possible." She would be damned if Ciel put her mistress in danger.

"Will you not help then?" Ciel asks

"I will send her to your Fiancée's manor. She did mention the desire to visit. I can arrange for a sleep over. Will she be far enough away to be safe?" the pink haired demon suggested.

"Yes" Ciel's eyes softened at the thought of his friends little sister spending more time with his intended.

"Make it so. She will go to Elizabeth's estate on the day of the banquet. Your assistance in this situation is much appreciated." Ciel responded.

"Just don't forget who you are talking to, Earl Phantomhive." She left with those words hanging in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

That Maid; Exceptional

Chapter Nine

The time before the banquet became less and less. Raika had been constantly working in order to prepare for this special event that Ciel was holding. She now stood outside the manor as she loaded the last bag of her mistress's onto a carriage.

The pink haired demon helped her mistress into the carriage. "Please enjoy your time with Miss Elizabeth, young Mistress." The demon bowed and gestured to the driver that everything is set.

"Bye Rai!" Sheno shouts out of the window of the carriage as it descends down the dirt path. The demon waved, almost happy that she was leaving. _At least she will be away in case things go bad. I won't allow you're sister to be placed in any danger, Falkir._

She heard the sounds of footsteps behind her, stopping to her right. "Miss her already?" Sebastian tone was indicative of his smile. Raika refused to turn and look at him.

"Her safety overrides any emotion that I could possibly feel." The smaller demon replied. An arm snaked its way around her waist as she feels herself being pulled closer to much larger demon.

"If you are ever feeling lonely, I am always available to keep you company." He whispers in her ear as a gloved hand move to caress her face. _I can't lose my nerve now…Not when there is so much on the line with this 'party'._

The small demon was almost used to Sebastian's advances by now. But she would never tell him that she was starting to enjoy his attention. Maybe that wasn't the right way to say it. Raika knew female demons didn't typically roam the human world. They didn't do a whole lot of anything that the demoness could speak of. Most were claimed by males at a young age, younger than she was, to live out the endless days as a mated female. Raika didn't want such a pointless existence. There was a thrill in going out and collecting human souls.

"Why should I choose your company? I'm sure there are many others that would be more than willing to keep my company." Raika shrugged with a nonchalant chuckle.

"You have no choice. I won't share you with others." He smiles with a slightly possessive tone. This was what she hated. Were her thoughts not brought into consideration?

"I'm not yours Mr. Michaelis." She corrected stiffly. They have done nothing more than shared a few moments when they were away from the other tenants of the Phantomhive Estate. That was hardly a reason to bond herself with the male. She had seen females mate with less, but that life isnt for her.

The centuries of solitude were speaking up. Now that she thought on it, she had never been even slightly interested in other demons before Sebastian. Raika preferred humans. She could bend them, and use them as she pleased. Raika was a goddess to them. When she was done, she could find a new one that peaked her interest. It was never boring. Call it what you want, but she is a demon. It is part of the job description.

_Choosing a demon companion tends to be far more permanent than serving a human with a finite lifespan._

"You can claim that all you want. I know what you want, whether or not you are willing to admit to it." the dark haired demon smirked. he used his sheer size over her to push her back up against the front door to the Phantomhive household. When she tried to move out of his space, he trapped her. Two hands slammed to the door to effectively cage her in. Her red eyes gazed up to see his looking down at her with a mix of fury and raw need. Need to posses her.

Perhaps she shouldn't be so tough on him. Male have an instinctive need to protect and keep females safe from harm. He can't help what comes naturally.

The space between them closed. "Don't look at me like that. Or I will have to become far more insistent on keeping your company." He whispers huskily to her, faces less than an inch apart.

"I-" Sebastian cut her off by placing his soft lips upon hers. His hands shifted down to her waist. She could feel the blood rushing to her face.

_One kiss couldn't hurt. _She places her arms around his neck to pull him into her further. His hands tightened their grip on her, trying to pull her body further into his. She couldn't help but feel like her small soft body was created to fit against his much sturdier and harder one.

he broke the kiss with a delighted smile of triumph. "See? You do too desire me." He whispered as a gloved hand shifted her hair so he could leave a single kiss on her neck before returning to his work.

Raika became furious. He was fucking teasing her and she was beginning to lose this battle. Her heart truly ached for him. Why did she need him so badly?

_Why am I getting agitated so easily? _She was supposed to be a ruthless killer who preyed on the weaknesses of humans.

The house was in chaos. Everyone was doing his or her part to prepare for the banquet. Guests would be arriving soon and she will become the little actress that Ciel required her to be. Every time she stood near or passed Sebastian, she could tell he went out of his way to make sure that part of her body came in contact with his. Whether he bumped into her, causing her to hold onto him or vise versa or a more purposeful graze of the lips against her neck when she had her back turned. Each time she would see a satisfied smirk on his face. She was sure as hell that she wouldn't let him get to her. So how could he make her face flush so easily?

His smirk told her everything. As if to say, 'tell me what we both know is true.'

Raika was stacking glasses into a large cone formation for a showpiece in the banquet hall when she felt the devil himself behind her. If he wanted to, he could give the table a slight shake. Her work would be ruined and she would have to start over again. He pressed up against her, arms wrapping around her from behind. "Sebastian now is not the best time for such things. People will be here soon, and the servants are everywhere." She explained while holding the second to last glass to go onto the glass pyramid.

"I do not enjoy the idea of you spending your evening with the lecherous Earl." She could feel him shift when he mentioned that man. Earl Charles Gray.

"How long will the Earl and the other guests be staying?" she inquired, standing straight. His arms dropped from her waist in the process as she turned. he placed his hands back on her waist and lifted her from her spot atop of the chair to set her down to her normal stature on the floor.

"A night maybe two, depending on what happens." He responded as the three Phantomhive servants rushed into the room for their next task. Sebastian released the smaller demon before the group noticed their proximity.

Sebastian turned to the group and regained his usual composure. "Have you completed everything I gave you three to do?"

The three servants nodded at the Phantomhive Butler. "May-Rin, stand near the door to welcome our guests. Finny. Bard. Go with her and take luggage to the rooms assigned to each guest." the dark butler ordered. With a quick bow, they rush out of the room to their respective positions.

_Solitude_.

Raika had moved to finish wiping off the tables. She felt him grab her once more. "I'm not done with you yet." a growl sounded as she was spun around to face glowing eyes. his hands shifted to her butt and lifted her to sit on the table she had been previously been cleaning. He stood between her legs with a look of determination on his face. She pulled his head down and crashed her lips to his as she felt his smirk against her mouth.

_This is my decision. If you can tease me, I can tease you too._

She could feel him, all of him, and wanted more. Everything he could give her.

"Say it." He growled as she felt him press himself into her.

"Say what?" She whispered with an innocent smile.

_I am not about to indulge your ego more than I already have this evening. _He pulled away from her with a smile and helped her off the table.

"I won't push you, for now." The raven-haired demon smiled knowing that she would submit to his will eventually.

It was starting to approach the time for her to change. Sebastian pulled her closer to him as he followed her gaze to the clock and pulls at her apron bow. The white fabric loosened.

"Would you like some assistance changing?" he held the apron as he seductively brushing the hair away from her neck.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" May-Rin ran down the hall, tripping on her own feet along the way. The clumsy maid fell into the room, knocking several plates off the counter. Both demons moved in a flash.

May-Rin sat sputtering in Sebastian's arms. Raika placed the fallen plates back on the counter as if nothing had happened. "What is it?" The male demon sighed as the girl stood up quickly, face flushed for multiple reasons.

"All the guests on the list have arrived but two! Bard and Finny are showing them their rooms now." she explained.

_Was the running necessary?_

"Alright. Then take this time to assist Raika in changing. Then return to the hall and do not cause any more problems. I must prepare the young master." He ordered. She could see a disappointment resonating from him cleverly hidden behind the mask he wore daily.

The two females left the room.

Sebastian turned and rest is hands on one of the counters, bowing his head. Darkness seethed from his body in frustration. He wanted her. Now. He could tell that he wouldn't be able to take much more of this torture. Would she hate him if he forced himself on her? No, but she would try to fight him. It is not unheard of in the demon world. But she was willful, and he liked her that way. He needed to feel her under him, crying out his name in ecstasy as they become one.

The two girls walked through the halls at the bottom of the Phantomhive household. Raika took this moment to reminisce on her conversation with Ciel several days ago.

The Phantomhive Earl did not speak a word about the banquet to her since he first asked for her assistance.

"_I need you to attend the party as a guest representing the Nightingale household." Ciel told her. The two sat alone in the second floor drawing room. The sun was setting, giving the room a darker ambiance. Raika wore an expression of boredom._

"_If I remember correctly, is my presence necessary to keep a better eye on Mr. Gray?" She knew the answer._

"_Yes, you are correct. I don't trust whatever the queen has planned. Especially her butler, Charles Gray." Ciel responds after taking a sip of tea._

Her eyes began to glow. "_Should I break him?" It was a joke, but most would not have heard it as such. She would be pleased to eat the soul of such a lively person._

The small boy scoffed. "_Watch for unusual behavior and possible information as for what he and The Queen hope to accomplish here. I have my ideas, which are probably right. But I want to be 100% sure before I make my moves." Ciel stood and turned to look out the window. His eyes were fixed on the outside. Raika sighed in mild disappointment._

"_Okay. I will be a piece in your game, for now." She stood and fixed her dress._

"_I sent Nina a request to make you a few dresses. They will be waiting in your quarters." He gestured that he was done with her. "You are to tell the other guests that you are a Nightingale family representative."_

"_Of course." The demon bowed and left to finish her duties before everyone gathers._

The two girls hurry into the small quarters that were assigned to the Nightingale maid. The demon swiftly moved to find a large box in her closet. A note sat on the lid. Raika shuddered upon reading the love note from Nina. The small woman quickly tossed it in the trash as the two shivered at the thought of the touchy feely woman. The lid was easy to remove to display the fabric inside. The dress she found inside was far from modest.

"Oh my! How revealing!" May-Rin holds the dress up with a red face.

_It seems that Ciel did not tell the other servants very much of this evening._

She wasted no time removing her clothing and placing it in it's proper place. The demon was not shy about her body. It was near flawless.

"It is hard to get dressed when you're look away." The demon laughed at the blushing maid. May-Rin turned to see the demon's back. The red haired maid held back a nosebleed as she helped Raika slip the dress on. The bust was tight and her back was almost completely visible. The dress poofed out at the waist and descended to the floor in a color best described as wine.

_It's revealing, but I suppose it's appropriate for the situation._

A laugh escaped her lips as she imagined what Sebastian's expression would be when he saw her in this. She slipped on some heels and viewed herself in the mirror.

May-Rin asked if Raika needed anything else before excusing herself. She stood near the mirror and added a little lipstick. It was all that she needed before she was able to leave the room.

The guests of the party appeared to have their own quirks. Almost all of them, according to Ciel, had their hand in illegal dealings aside from one or two. One man stood out. He was completely average in her eyes and did not belong in the group. His eyes held a sort of innocence or maybe inexperience.

The guest list appeared small. An opera singer, her producer, some rich ship maker's son, a man clad in diamonds, a Chinese import trader, his female assistant, and the average man. She did not see Charles Gray or the special guest.

Ciel entered the room with his butler. He made his introduction and thanked all the guests for attending. Se watched Sebastian scan the room. The crimson eyes stopped dead on the demon in red. She had been waiting for their eyes to meet.

Behind those crimson orbs, she saw it. Fire. Lust. Desire. Whatever it was, she was glad that the room was full of possible witnesses. Else she would stand no chance against the lusty male.

Raika could hear Ciel mention that the guest of honor hasn't arrived yet. She narrowed her eyes. _All this work and he hasn't even arrived?_

May-Rin entered the room "The guest has arrived!" she shouted nervously as she wrung her hands in her apron. An old man entered followed by Earl Charles Gray. Ciel descended the stairs and shook the man's hand.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, I'm George Von Siemens. I am grateful for your invitation." He introduced in a stern manner.

"Are the preparations for the party ready?" Gray chimes in from behind with a slight wave.

"Almost, Earl Gray. Please mingle and enjoy the buffet." Ciel smiled in an almost genuine manner. The three joined another group of guests to chat.

_Showtime_.

The demon did her best to look bored with her back to the room. Her eyes drifted to her reflection in the dark window. Gray noticed Raika immediately. She watched him approach her from behind, taking his time to look over her body.

She turned to the sound of his footsteps a mere feet from her. "Miss Raika! How lovely to see you!" Charles smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She noticed Sebastian stiffen in her peripheral vision.

"Earl Gray. It is a pleasure to see you again so soon." She smiled, but did not move out of his grasp. Sebastian was gone when she looked back at where the butler had been standing.

"I was hoping to see you again. Too bad there is no music. I would have loved to have danced with you." Earl Gray held her closely to him, and only for a second, she saw something malicious flash behind the mask of kindness.

"It's a shame. I'm sure you are an excellent dancer." She smiled at the taller man.

He dropped his head to speak. "Perhaps we can dance later." he whispered to her. She knew Sebastian heard. Raika looked out of the corner of her eye to see him watching them while attending to his master.

"Please allow me to introduce you to some of the other guests." Gray took this opportunity to guide her around the room. His hand was placed firmly on her waist, allowing him to keep her close to him and guide her around.

They approached two men. "Mr. Siemens, Mr. Woodley, May I introduce you to Raika a representative of the Nightingale Estate." Earl Gray introduces. Raika gave a smile and greeted the man.

"I am the current Nightingale family advisor. I ensure that the family's interest is kept at heart until the next successor is of age." Raika elaborated to the two older men.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Raika. I am Georg Von Siemens. I am the honorary Director of the Bamberger Bank." The old man frowns. She felt an aura of superiority around the man.

"This is Carl Woodley. He is the president of Woodley Company." Gray gestures to Woodley. She gives him the same greeting.

"It's a Diamond Polishing Business." Woodley explained with a similar aura.

"That sounds like a very profitable industry." Raika feigns interest.

"It's still a humble business." He smiled down to her, clearly looking down her dress.

She was then introduced to the other guests. A young mousy looking man by the name of Patrick Phelps was in the shipbuilding and shipping industry. Ciel introduced Lau, a branch manager for the Shanghai trading company. He had a lovely assistant by the name of Ran Mao. Gray then escorted her to the next two individuals. The man was named Grimsby Keane, a producer. On his arm was an opera singer, Irene Diaz.

"I-um-I." Raika noticed the young average man from before speak up to introduce himself. But, he was quickly ignored. Raika knew from the process of elimination that the man was named Arthur. Ciel referred to him as 'Wordsmith' because the man was supposedly an excellent writer.


	10. Chapter 10

That Maid; Exceptional

Chapter Ten

The evening progressed calmly, without incident. Raika had kept her eye on Gray for most of the time. Not like it was much of a challenge when he was practically attached to her. She noticed Ciel was speaking to the Wordsmith. She could hear him praising the man's books. Thunder rumbled and flashed of lightning could be seen from the windows.

"Earl Gray?" Raika asked the slightly taller gentleman.

The light haired man looked down at her. "Yes?" She could feel a hint of attraction from the man. Raika had to admit, Gray was like many of the previous masters she has chosen. She could sense that deep down The Queen's butler was evil and childish.

_I know your type, Earl Gray._ Men like him liked to be in control and grow bored easily.

"There are quite a few people here." She observed the small groups of people enjoying their evening.

"Are you enjoying the party?" His eyes held a hint of boredom as he looked around the room to hear laughter.

"A little, it is rather busy and boring. I wish the rain would stop." She pouted as she stepped a little closer. She noted that he didn't seem bothered by her proximity to him. In fact, it probably encouraged him.

_He must be used to attention from women. Or at least getting what he wants from them._ She noticed that her proximity to him only caused a minor increase in heart rate and an even smaller increase in body temperature. His smile held something dark and malicious. It was something that the small demon found enjoyment in. Darker souls tended to have a different taste that many did not care for. Raika had come to enjoy the feeling of breaking someone that was accustomed to breaking others.

"Well, you could show me around the manor. I wouldn't mind some alone time with the Nightingale advisor." The Earl smiled slyly down at her. She could feel his hand resting softly on her arm. The demon's response was cut off by a shout.

A female voice rung through the room "I TOLD YOU TO PLEASE STOP IT!". The opera singer was flustered and angry. Siemens was intoxicated. She had noticed the man's inebriated glances earlier in the evening. It seems that he had set himself on the Irene.

Raika took the opportunity to lean into the Queen's butler. One thing she knew better than anything was that human men love to feel like they have the power.

"Don't worry, he's just drunk. I would never let him lay a hand on you." The Earl whispered as his gloved hand grazed her bare back. She shivered and lightly gripped the front of his coat. Her big red eyes met his.

"Are you cold my lady? Perhaps we could warm you by a fire." His questions were unanswered when their attention was drawn back to the drunken man as he threw his drink toward the opera singer. Before wine could hit the young woman, Ciel stepped in the way.

"I'm thankful that you are here Earl Gray." She whispered to Charles Gray as Ciel dismissed the older gentleman.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" Grimsby shouted and threw the nearest bottle at Siemens.

_I'm not getting that. _She would look strange if she were to merely reach out and grab the bottle.

Before the bottle struck the man, Sebastian grabbed it and poured the contents over the structure of glasses that Raika had built earlier. He stood there; his expression was a serene mask.

Sebastian smiled, ignoring the situation. "It's a fantastic wine from the village of Purcari in south eastern Moldova. Please enjoy." His eyes made contact with hers. She could almost feel his anger toward than man in her proximity.

The guests seemed to forget the issue at hand. After everyone was given a glass, Raika noticed the opera singer stray from the group toward the tall demon only to be ignored.

Raika and Gray joined the group of people as they began to drink. She noticed Sebastian sneaking glances at her as she sat with Gray on the couch. Next to him slept Siemens. "It appears that Mr. Siemens has turned in early for the evening." Raika pointed out as she drank with Earl Gray. He pulled her closer as Sebastian moved to grab Siemens. Sebastian gave her a single longing look. With a quick motion, he had the old man on his back.

_Don't look at me like that… _

Ciel excused himself for the evening telling everyone that he was still a child and had a bedtime.

_Liar…_

Raika spent another hour with Gray and the others before they decided to call it an evening. The rest of the group went off to do their own things.

"Allow me to escort you to your room." Gray stood and offered her his hand.

She took his hand "Thank you, Earl." She pretended not to see the satisfied look he gave the other gentlemen in the room. They walked down several halls and made it to where her guest room was assigned. Ciel had thought it would be better for the guests to not know she was staying in the servant's quarters.

He stopped and looked down at her. "I'm glad I was able to spend the evening in your company Miss Raika." The hall was empty. The room that Ciel told her to stay in for the evening was a few doors away.

"I am happy as well. The evening would not have been as enjoyable if you were not here." Raika quietly responded as a gloved hand touched her cheek.

He leaned in and brushed his hand under her chin. "I really enjoy your company." There were only a few inches between the two in height. Only enough for him to lean down slightly as he rested his arm above her on the wall. She could feel his breath on her lips.

Shouting came from down the hall causing the Earl to sigh. "I am growing rather tired of being interrupted." He laughed at her sly smile before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

With a roguish smile he whispered "Perhaps another time." She sent him a smile as she pressed up against the slightly taller man. He nodded, definitely not pleased with the interruption.

"Lets go see what's wrong." He grabbed her hand as they hurried down the hall and met up with the other guests. The group stopped to find two figures banging on a door. Sebastian and May-Rin stood in front of the room that was assigned to Siemens.

As they approach the room, Sebastian kicked down the door. Everyone gasped at the sight. Raika detected that Gray had a less than startled expression. He seemed more displeased than anything.

Siemens sat in his chair. Blood seeping out of his chest. The old man's face held a pained look with eyes that had partially rolled back.

_That blood is not his… It smells old…Maybe a few days_

Mr. Phelps fainted at the sight, but Raika was hardly surprised, given the man's mousy nature.

_But I can't hear a heartbeat. Could it be a poison?_

The small demon wrapped her arms around Earl Gray and buried her face in his chest. He embraced her tightly in response.

"He- He's dead." The wordsmith announced somberly.

_Incorrect… He is very much alive._

The group turned at the sound of footsteps "What's all the racket?" Ciel strolled into the rubbed his eyes groggily.

"We shouldn't move anything until The Yard arrives." Grimsby announced.

The servants shook their heads "No, It'd be better to move the body now. Meat rots faster than you think." Bard announces. "I'm sorry, but I can't say it any nicer than that."

"Finny, get the stretcher." Sebastian ordered. Raika glanced up to look at him as they loaded the body to move it to the cellar. The demon was planning something.

The sounds of the storm filled the void in the room. "I don't think The Yard will be here any time soon. Seeing as there is quite the storm?" Lau pointed out.

"You mean we can't leave?" Woodley shouted frantically.

"Indeed, but it also means that there is a good chance the killer is still inside the mansion." Lau answered with his characteristic closed eyes.

"Now that you mention it…" Gray spoke up as he looked around the room. "If you think about it logically, wouldn't the killer be one of us then?"

"That seems unlikely, wasn't the door locked?" Irene thought out loud. The Queen's butler nodded in agreement.

"But wouldn't you leave footprints if you came through this rain?" Gray released Raika and walked to the balcony door. "The windows are locked too."

Sebastian took that moment to mention the lock system in the manor.

"This means that this is a locked room murder." Lau smiles. At this comment, the guests start to become frantic. All of which insisted that they could not have murdered the old man.

_He wasn't murdered. But why would he feel the need to fake it?_

"Me and Irene were in the billiards room." Grimsby announced defensively.

"I was escorting Miss Raika back to her room." Gray spoke with a proud smile. The small demon nodded her head in agreement. Sebastian flinched, almost noticeably. She ignored the look he sent her.

_Why so possessive, Sebastian? _She laughed internally.

"Mr. Phelps and I were playing billiards as well." The Wordsmith sat next to the still unconscious Phelps.

The group turned to the Chinese man. "What were you doing?" Ciel asked.

"We were drinking in the lounge with Mr. Woodley. Weren't we Ran Mao?" The tall man asked his silent companion. She nodded in silent agreement.

"U-us servants were all cleaning together, yes we were!" May-Rin panics.

"I would also like to mention that none of us even knew where Mr. Siemens's room was." Grimsby added. "Wouldn't finding him take a significant amount of time."

The group had a simultaneous thought as Gray voiced their thoughts "That would mean…" Gray looks to Ciel.

"What was the Earl doing at the time?" Lau asked. Ciel frowned at the question.

The boy shrugged. "Certainly, I'm the only one who hasn't got an alibi. But I don't have any reason to kill the lord." Ciel admits.

"Is that so?" Gray smirks.

"Most of the reasons for someone to kill another are for reasons inconceivable to other people." Lau finishes as he places his hands in his sleeves. Lau takes this moment to point out that the Funtom Company could be a possible reason for Ciel to kill the man.

"Well I would like some assurance that we will live through this storm." Gray looked at the young Earl darkly.

Lau answered the statement quickly. "Okay! Let's confine him."

"I'm all for catching a killer. But the only way to prove that he isn't, or at least not working by himself, is to see if any one else dies when he is locked away." Raika spoke up.

"I don't think we have another choice." The Wordsmith seemed to agree with her argument. "Everyone will have to be careful. Don't walk alone and lock your doors."

"Yeah, we see how much good that did for Mr. Siemens." Woodley scoffed. Despite a small outburst of the servants, Ciel agrees to the confinement.

The Queen's Butler took a moment to speak up once all the outbursts were done. "Well we can't let him stay in his room, there are typically escape routes in the master bed room of most manors. And we will need someone to stay and guard him." Gary announces. "They can't work in this household, they may try to help their master. We need a guest to stay and watch him."

The producer looked to his singer frantically. "I can't leave Irene alone." Grimsby announces as he pulls the opera singer closer to him.

The diamond dealer shook his head frantically "I… I just cant!" Woodley admits.

"I don't want to either." Lau smiled as if there were nothing wrong.

"Well I don't want to either- but someone has to do it." Gray puts his head in his hand, growing bored with this conversation already.

The pink haired maid stepped forward. "I'll do it." Raika offers boldly.

"We couldn't ask you to do that. I would never willingly endanger a lady. Let alone allow her to sleep near a possible killer." Gray places his hand on her head.

_Technically, Isn't that the best place to sleep? If he was the killer, but didn't want to be found out, he certainly wouldn't kill the person sleeping next to him. _She seethed internally.

"We don't know that. Ciel could be innocent." Raika explained as she noticed Gray was watching the Wordsmith. Waiting for him to offer his services to watch the young Earl.

"I'm sorry, Raika. But I would rather have you somewhere where I know you're safe." He gave her a serious expression as placed his hand on her shoulders.

"If that is what you wish." She relented. If that were what Ciel wanted, he would have made an effort to make it happen.

"Well it's up to you Mr. Wordsmith." Lau patted the man on the back. "Be sure to watch him carefully."

Ciel asked Sebastian escort everyone to his or her own rooms for the evening. She noted that the servants placed Mr. Phelps in Ciel's room while Ciel and the Wordsmith took Mr. Phelps's.

Raika closed and locked her door as she was instructed.

_This is an interesting game you're playing, little Earl. Perhaps I will go and take a look around._

Raika waited an hour before leaving the room. Her crimson eyes were the only things visible in the darkness as she shifted from shadow to shadow in the near dark hallways. The demon took to watching the other mansion guests. She could hear them moving about and talking to each other, or to themselves. Even with heels on, not a sound was made from her person. She spent some time listening to Sebastian walk around. Raika was sure that he noticed her presence, but he did not call her out. She watched him move to the room where the supposed murder occurred.

He was muttering about the fireplace before Raika saw it.

Another shape shifted and moved noiselessly into the room the demon butler had just entered. A thud was heard. Raika assumed that the noise was from Sebastian's body hitting the ground. She stepped even further into the shadows as she listened to a voice complain about what a nuisance the butler and the young Earl were. "How boring. I thought that I'd torment that shitty little brat for a while." Raika smiled at the sound of Earl Charles Gray's voice.

_Predictable…Earl Gray… Very predictable._

"But for it to be found out so soon. I suppose if you were dead and the Earl was locked up, neither of you would mind if I offered the Nightingale maid a job in the Gray manor." He was talking to Sebastian's corpse about her.

_Highly unlikely… Unless you wanted to form a contract with me._ If she were not currently in a contract at the moment, Raika would have put serious consideration into the idea.

She briefly contemplated to herself what she would do if the Phantomhive house were unavailable to her. Her thoughts were broken when she noticed the Queen's butler leave the room.

"And Siemens is in the basement? Having to go there myself is the WORST!" She could hear his voice and footsteps grow softer as she moved to the doorframe to gaze into the room.

"I'm not sure if that's a good look for you." She commented in a bored tone, looking at the butler laying on the floor. His clothes were soaked in blood as a fire poker stuck out of his back. The 'corpse' opened his eyes.

"The precision of the Queen's butler is flawless." The male demon grunted. She shrugged with indifference a she observed the butler fix his hair.

"Shouldn't you be following Earl Gray?" She asked as he stood and pulled the fire poker out of his back.

The demon laughed at her question. He already knew what the Queen's butler was going to do. "Being stabbed in the back still hurts, demon or not." He set the fire poker aside. "Aside from that, I never had a chance this evening to approach you." He moved to stand in front of her. His eyes appraising her dress.

"Perhaps you would wear this dress for me another time?" He asked with a genuine expression as he placed a hand on her cheek. His other grazed her back lightly, eliciting a genuine shiver.

"Unless you bleed all over it before then." She answered, gazing at the lethal wound on his chest.

"You smell like Gray." He said with displeasure as he pulled her closer to him. Their bodies did not touch, but she could heat radiating off of him.

Her eyes held amusement."And you smell like blood." She fired back quickly.

"I would prefer for you to smell like me." he answered softly before he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. He was not being his assertive self.

_Does he feel threatened? Perhaps he got a little messed up from being stabbed…_

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself higher onto her toes. The pink haired demon could feel his smile as he held her face and deepened the kiss. His tongue move inside of her mouth without her permission. The smaller demon welcomed his intrusion. She softened under him, becoming submissive under his grasp. Her body temperature increased, craving body contact with the dark haired demon. He released her far too soon for her taste.

"That is slightly more bearable." He whispered, a hint of a smile danced on his face.

She pushed away from him slightly with a pout. "I thought Mr. Gary smelled rather nice." She teased, causing his expression to fall slightly.

Sebastian's eyes held a hint of amusement along with what she believed could be characterized as jealousy or protectiveness. "I'll have to remember to dismember him next time we cross paths." The demon spoke seriously.

She was starting to enjoy her time with the male demon. "Do what you want. I can only imagine the expression on the man's face when he lays eyes on the man he killed, coming to rip his limbs off." Raika gave a laugh. She found the thought very satisfying.

"But should you be here with me, or following Earl Gray? He will probably kill Siemens for real." She tried to change the subject.

"Indeed. We will continue this another time." His smirked in a dominant manner. "Do you plan on crying for me tomorrow?"

"Yes." The question made her smile. She felt something coil inside of her as he left the room, leaving her to her thoughts. She noticed a smile was still on his face. Raika looked down at the bloodstain on the floor as a feeling of need encroached upon her. She was half tempted to chase after the butler. But what would she do if she caught up to him?

The pink haired demon shook the thoughts from her head and left the room to prepare herself for the coming day.


	11. Chapter 11

That Maid; Exceptional

Chapter 11

_Here you are. Chapter 11 is done. That took a lot longer than I thought it would. I hope you all like it. Probably not the most exciting chapter in the word. For that, I apologize. _

_Nom_

Raika returned to her room with soundless precision. The daytime would be upon them in a matter of hours. She changed into a nightgown and sat down on the bed. The demon did not sleep, so she spent the hours waiting for the knock to arrive on the door. The one where she would answer and receive the news of Sebastian's death. His face was on her mind.

She stayed there, motionless for hours, thinking of him. _This is ridiculous! I don't even feel like myself anymore._

She stood up furiously and paced her room. The small demon's temper was starting to get the better of her. It was all his doing. She changed into a less formal dress than the evening dress, courteously of Nina. Her frustration was quickly internalized at the sound of a frantic nock on the door. It was Finny. She could small the scent of the outdoors and tears wafting from the other side of the door.

"M-Miss Raika! I-It-s Seb-bastion!" He was crying. She opened the door and he crushed her in a hug as he sobbed into her dress.

"What happened Finny?" She asked him, waiting patiently for him to calm down. The blond boy was unable to answer. Instead, he took her hand and led her to the corpse. Sebastian lay motionless in front of her. Blood was everywhere. His face held a shocked expression.

_He probably had to stab himself again. _She laughed a little on the inside. It served him right. Ciel stood in front of the body crying and hitting it.

"N-No!" Raika cried and felt her legs fall out from under her. Finny and May-Rin ran to pull their master away from the body.

"Didn't you hear me Sebastian? I said get up." Ciel ordered him as he placed his foot on the demon's chest. Raika started crying harder as she felt Gray lean over her and help her up. An enraged Ciel pulled the fire poker from Sebastian and threw it. The clang of the poker hitting the wall reverberated off the walls of the quiet room. Raika turn her body toward Earl Gray and clung to him as she tried her best to appear upset.

"Sebastian! Wake up this instant!" The small Earl grabbed the lifeless body and proceeded to shake it. "That's an order!" The boy released his frustrations by slapping the lifeless butler across the face as hard as he could. _I didn't need to see that to know that had to have hurt a bit._

Bard grabbed the young Earl's hand before he could hit the butler again. "Looks like things just got interesting." Raika could hear Lau mutter under his breath.

"To be stabbed with a poker. How brutal." Bard looked down. The wordsmith leaned down to inspect the body. _I'm sure he's had worse._

"He must have been hit in the head from behind." The man examined. Raika recalled the man having some sort of medical background. It didn't seem like relevant information due to the fact that the earl preferred him as a writer.

"So it wasn't enough to just kill him?!" Bard was now grinding his death. _No, just enough to piss him off._

"Or they didn't want to check the body to ensure that he was dead." Gray added. Raika looked up to see the Earl looking away in deep concentration.

"Two would be more likely to kill him than just one." Gray tightened his grip on the small demon. She whimpered slightly, knowing the grip probably would have hurt a human woman; he instantly relaxed upon remembering her presence in his arms.

"Strange" The wordsmith commented as he continued to look at the body. Everyone turned to the man.

"Why would the murderer hit him from behind, roll him over, then stab him in the front?" He pointed out. He started to give a scenario for how the murder could have occurred if there were two culprits.

"Well, we can discuss this later. It would be best to move the body into the basement." Gray suggested.

"Aren't you being too easy going?!" Woodley exclaimed. Raika could see the man starting to unravel. He was quickly becoming more and more nervous being with his present company.

"No point in being hasty." Lau smiled. _It's not like they are going to come back to life…_

"Its decided then. So you guys are in charge of cleaning that up." Gray answered as he turned to leave the room with Raika by the hand. _I'm starting to really hate being pulled around._

"Oh and the preparations for breakfast. We will be in the dining hall. I am starving." Grey smiled at the group of servants looking down at the butler's body in despair.

"We're going to." Grimsby followed with Irene.

Raika sat in the chair and looked down at her hands. Gray moved to sit next to the small demon. "You must have known the butler pretty well," he pointed out.

Raika nodded at the comment. "He was… very special." She allowed several stray tears to fall from her face as Gray lifted her chin. Raika looked into his steely eyes.

"After all this is done. You don't have to stay here." He told her softly. "There could be a place for you at the Grey Manor, for you and your mistress. Think about it, okay?"

_So you do intend to convince me to stay in the Gray manner. _She was unable to respond because the others had returned to the room.

Everyone sat at the table looking sullen aside from Earl Charles Gray. It bothered Raika that he did not seem concerned by the deaths that have occurred within hours of each other.

"Irene, you're not eating?" Grimsby noticed his female companion's plate was barely touched.

"I can't eat from all that has happened." She looked down with a sullen expression.

The earl in white leaned over. "Could I have that?" Gray asked.

"Sure." She muttered.

"Not yours. The one next to you." He pointed out that there was an untouched plate next to Irene.

"Mr. Phelps isn't here." Raika noted as she took tally of the guests attending.

"I sometimes forget that he's here. He's so inconspicuous." Lau laughed. There was an awkward pause before the wordsmith jumped up.

"Shouldn't we take a look in the Earl's room?" His look darkened as everyone stood and ran to the Earl's room. The door was locked but Raika could not sense life behind the door.

The Wordsmith proceeded to pound on the door. "Mr. Phelps, if you are in there, please answer me!" He shouted and frantically turned to Ciel. "Where is the key?!"

"I don't know. Sebastian was the one in charge of the key. I don't know where he keeps it." The small Earl answered. _In his pocket._

"Please get back!" Finny shouted as Earl Gray rushed the door, his saber drawn. He slashed at the door causing large chunks to fall away. Once the shock subsided, everyone rushed to the bed to find Mr. Phelps. Raika observed the unmoving shape as the Wordsmith rushed to the body.

"He's been dead for a while." The wordsmith commented. "But he doesn't appear to have any external injuries other than a wound on the neck. Looks like he was stabbed by something. Poison possibly?" _Or perhaps he was bit by something._

"This sounds like a vampire story." Irene muttered. Raika noticed the woman appear feint as she proceeded to lose more color in her face.

"Don't be ridiculous. Things like that don't happen in the 19th century." The wordsmith laughed. The tone in his voice made Raika doubt his solidarity on the topic.

"Perhaps we could talk about this better in the drawing room." Ciel looked away from the body. It was in his bed after all. _I hate when that happens…_

After the men moved the body, everyone gathered in the drawing room. The Wordsmith started to address the deaths for the three victims. He believed the Sebastian killed Phelps, and was then killed. Sebastian was the only one with a key to the room.

The Earl looked to Chinese man with a calculating expression. "Lau, he's your business rival." Ciel pointed out.

Raika was surprised to see the man unfazed by the light accusation. "Well… I guess that's true." The man smiled and took a sip of tea.

"Furthermore, you walk around carrying a needle in those dragging sleeves of yours. Do you not?" The small earl continued.

"Yes, I am carrying one. It's used for oriental medicinal purposes." The man smiled and pulled a large needle form his sleeve. Accusations were flying around the room, all of which incriminated Lau.

"Aren't you being too rash about this?" He smiled with a shrug. "How could I have gotten through a locked door?"

"I was just teasing you." Ciel admitted.

To assist in this investigation, the wordsmith made a chart of the people that had an alibi with each death. Raika noticed that there were circles and x's depicting whether or not it was possible for that person to have committed the murders. The wordsmith was the only one who had an alibi for all three deaths. _So that's why the Earl wanted him to 'guard' him the other night._

"This makes it impossible for any single person to be capable of all three deaths." The young writer spoke as he displayed his drawing to the group.

"That means that the criminals came in a pair!" Woodley shouted, looking at Grimsby and Irene. _They look like murderers._

"Are you kidding me?!" Grimsby shouted back as Irene tried to calm him down.

"Or they met up here! They were together when Siemens was murdered!" Woodley pointed at Raika and Gray. _Well, he is getting warmer. Throwing around accusations right and left. He was bound to get it right eventually._

"Arguing with you will not prove mine nor Earl Gray's innocence." Raika spoke in a calm manner while Gray shrugged in indifference.

"I'm not going to stay here and be killed!" Woodley started to storm out of the room. _Because that solves everything._

"You should stay and avoid incrimination." Ciel told him as he rests his head on his hand. Tanaka stood at ready for any actions the earl should require. Raika applauded the man for being so quiet.

"Please Mr. Woodley." The wordsmith stood and moved to calm the gentleman.

The man struck out and knocked the wordsmith to the ground. "I don't take orders from you!" He shouted and turned to leave.

"I'm the one who told you to stay. So sit down." Ciel glared. The boy proceeded to put the Wordsmith in charge of this investigation. He is the only one who had an alibi for all three murders.

"From what I can tell, Sebastian is the only one who could have killed Phelps. He is the only one with the key." The wordsmith announced to the group as they sat in their respective places around the room.

"We should confirm whether or not he actually has the key on him." Gray frowned, knowing what that entailed.

"From now on, we will move as a group." The Wordsmith announced. "Since it would be difficult to ask any of the women to go to the corpses' storage room, I would like Irene, Ren Mao, and Raika to stay here with Grimsby."

"I would like you to allow me to stay here with Ren Mao and enjoy some tea." Lau hugged the small girl.

"I'm bored so Ill just tag along." Gray offered. Tanaka and May-Rin were assigned to stay and take care of the group. Raika leaned back on the couch and watched the men leave the room. Time passed like hours to the small demon. Irene and the others conversed amongst themselves about the murders. Raika took no part in such a foolish discussion. _This is so boring. I wish I were able to have joined the group. Looking at dead bodies is far more interesting than this. _

Raika sighed as she rested her head in her hand. It didn't take long for her to realize that they probably weren't going to find the key. If Sebastian wanted them to think he killed Phelps, he would have hid the key where no one would ever dream of looking. She believed that this was the idea. The men arrived back in the drawing room. The Wordsmith spoke up first. He confirmed her thoughts and stated that they couldn't find the key.

"Therefore we would like to search the rooms and belongings. The women will search the other's luggage, so we won't see it. Is that okay?" He asked everyone. No one seemed to disagree.

The four women started with Irene. The three girls started poking around the room. Ren Mao entertained herself by putting on one of Irene's hats. May-Rin started a conversation over a picture that was left on the bed stand. Raika didn't care too much for what was said. She knew that none of the women would have anything incriminating. Ran Mao's belongings were next to nonexistent. Raika had put some of her things in her temporary room to give the idea that she was staying in the mansion as a guest.

"You don't have very many personal things with you, Miss Raika." Irene smiles.

"I don't care for much. My few personal items are kept in safe places or in the Nightingale manor." She explained as she sat on the bed.

_I don't need personal things. They only bring back memories and weigh you down when you move to the next place. _Ren Mao rolled around on the bed beside the demon as the two other girls finished the searching.

The women joined the men in the drawing room. The looks on their faces said that nothing was out of the ordinary aside from three dead people. Not long after they joined the group, Raika could hear a fuss out in the hallway. She turned in time to see the three Phantomhive servants burst into the room.

"Young Master! We caught some suspicious looking guy!" Finny shouted. Raika noticed Bard holding a doctors bag.

"Come on, get in already." Bard shouted as they pushed a tall man into the room.

Raika observed a man with dark, slicked back hair. His eyes were slightly sunken in, making him look older. His high cheekbones offset his large nose. He was drenched from the rain and he looked thoroughly displeased. She saw that the servants had tied him up.

"Where on earth was he hiding?!" Gray shouted.

"This is the killer?!" Woodley backed away.

"To think the thirteenth guest would show up so soon… Even I am a little surprised." Lau smiled and stood.

"It's been a while… Jeremy." Ciel called to the man.

"This old guy is a friend of yours?" Lau asked

"Yeah… This man is father Jeremy Rathbone. He's a popular advisor to the local church." _If you say so._

"Please just call me Jeremy." The man smiled. Woodley stood and accused the man of murdering the three people again.

"Your reasoning is utter nonsense, Mister Woodley." The newcomer gave the man a dark smile.

"How do you know my name?" The man panicked. Jeremy explained how he deduced the mans identity from the jewelry he wore and his reason for being here was due to an owl that was sent out by May-Rin in accordance with Sebastian's orders.

"If he came from outside, he could have just as well committed the murders." Grimsby argued.

"I have a solution to your lack of evidence in my coat pocket." Jeremy gestured to his coat. Finny approached the man and pulled a play ticket from Jeremy's coat pocket.

"What's the date?" Ciel asked.

"Yesterday, It's for the evening show." Finny tried to read the ticket.

"That play is currently in London." Irene pointed out as she read over the boy's shoulder.

"In other words. You couldn't be involved because you were in London last night." The wordsmith announced.

"Now that your doubts are lifted, would you mind getting this rope off of me?" Jeremy scowled. Raika stood and untied the man. The ropes hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Thank you." He smiled down at her. She nodded quietly. _You can change you're appearance, But you cannot change the way you smell._

Once everything was settled, the group sat back down. Jeremy asked to see the bodies in order to help them discover the murderer. In order to thoroughly examine the bodies, they all need to be put in separate rooms.

"While they are moving the bodies, would you mind lending me some new clothes?" Jeremy asked the Earl.

"I'll lend you the clothes of the dead butler. They should be about your size." Ciel led the man away. When they returned, Jeremy announced that they would start with Siemens.

Ciel, Jeremy, the Wordsmith, and Earl Gray went to inspect the bodies. Everyone else was asked to stay in the room together.

"How about we play some cards?" Irene smiled as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Sounds good." Raika moved to sit next to the woman. The others joined soon after. After the third game, the men returned.

"Did you find anything?" Grimsby asked.

"We will discuss it after dinner." Ciel spoke and led the others to the dining room.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry everyone, I have been living a whirlwind crazy life the past two to three months. That includes but is not limited to the following:_

_Quit my job_

_Became an unemployed grad student _

_Started summer classes_

_Got hired at a better job_

_Started fall classes_

_And mind you, this all took place in approximately two months. So if I'm slow, I do apologize. Its not you, it's grad school. ALSO, Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites/follows. It is a nice reminder that I should take a break from the chaos and write._

_Thanks,_

_Nom_

That Maid; Chapter 12

Dinner was strangely quiet. Everyone was waiting for the announcement of what the Pastor had found with the bodies. Raika looked over at the man in white, Earl Gray. The man couldn't look more delighted as stacks of plates sat next to him.

_Where the hell does he put it… _Raika looked down at her plate. Not feeling much of anything, she ate to keep up her human appearance. This storm was dragging on forever. Whatever Ciel had planned had better come to fruition soon or she might just become the murderer to get all of this over with.

"Now then, we're full. Lets finally hear the truth on these incidents." Lau tossed his napkin on the table. Raika shifted, trying not to draw attention to her obvious interest. How was Jeremy going to fix this?

"There are some things I would like to prepare before we discuss." Jeremy nodded to himself before taking a look at Ciel. "Earl, take off your clothes."

Shouts and looks of pure horror were exchanged. Raika smiled to herself.

"You can't be serious…" Gray shot the pastor a look of disbelief.

"Please allow me to explain once it gets darker." Jeremy smiled.

Darkness filled the manor. Raika sighed as she looked at the door of the room she was confined to with Ciel and the other guests. Jeremy, Gray, the Wordsmith, and Ran-Mao were staging to catch the killer. Would it try to kill Ciel again tonight? The young Earl looked disgruntled as he sat in an oversized coat.

The demoness sniffed, he certainly didn't smell like himself. The boy was covered in Sebastian's scent, which was far from unpleasant. Hours passed as rain continued to patter relentlessly against the window. She sat idly on the couch creating a list of things that could possibly be worse than sitting here.

_Dead…_

_Dismembered…_

_Beheaded…_

_On fire…_

Her thoughts were disturbed as Tanaka opened the door. "We were successful in capturing the killer." He smiled as each of the residents of the room expressed their relief.

The group soon followed. "We brought the killer." Gray smiled as Jeremy held up a snake precariously tied in a knot. The queen's butler moved to sit next to Raika. He propped his arm on the back of the couch as he sent her a triumphant look. The demon did her best to smile back.

"That's ridiculous!" Woodley stared at the snake as it tried to wiggle from Jeremy's firm grip.

"It's hard to believe but it came to get the young lady wearing the Earl's clothing." The wordsmith explained. Ran-Mao gave a silent nod from her spot behind him, still in the small Earl's clothing.

"To compensate for their lack of sight, snakes have a highly developed sense of smell and hearing." Jeremy explained, trying not to look at Gray as he made himself comfortable next to the small demon. "That's why they are able to find their prey in the dark through sound vibrations and smell. If one used a snake, it doesn't matter if the have a key or alibi."

Raika stood and moved forward and took a look at the reptile. Gray seemed displeased from the look she saw out of the corner of here red eyes. "Pastor, is that a Black Mamba?"

"Correct, though it is strange to have one here in England due to the fact that they inhabit southern Africa. They possess a strong neurotoxin that will kill a victim within an hour. It's the perfect snake to use for murder." Jeremy smiled at the small pink haired demon.

"So the snake saw Mr. Phelps as the Earl since he was sleeping in the bed and smelled like him?" Raika looked around. _But then, who controls the snake?_

"Yeah, we were lucky that the young lady could wear his clothes and take his place, In an emergency, the Earl would not have been able to have avoided such an attack." The wordsmith appeared to be trying not to look at the scantily clad woman as she shifted in the small boy's clothing.

Lau laughed. "If the Earl died, we'd be in trouble! Right Ran Mao?" The small woman wrapped the Earl in a hug.

"At least put something on!" The boy shouted and squirmed from the woman's grasp.

"So I was made to wear the butler's coat to hide my scent?" Ciel coughed to change the subject.

"Isn't it great how it hides your whole body?" Jeremy smiled cheesily at the small boy who wore the tall butlers coat like a dress.

Raika started to laugh. "Earl Phantomhive, that is a fetching garment on you."

"You really don't know when to shut up." An ominous aura surrounded the small boy.

"Back to the topic at hand." Wordsmith spoke up, reining the attention back to him. "One of the major facts is that it is illegal to transport poisonous snakes on transport ships."

"How do you know of this for sure?" Raika saw the direction of this conversation, seeking to clarify. _Is this what you want Earl Phantomhive?_

The young man nodded at her question. "I used to be a doctor on a boat that sailed the African sea course as a part-time job. Luggage was checked quite strictly."

"Meaning it was smuggled." Lau nodded. "Bribery would probably be the easiest way to accomplish such a feat."

Raika took a moment to observe the other guests. _Had they realized what Jeremy was inferring? _The others were thinking heavily as more evidence was presented.

"You'd need a close connection with African business." Ciel added.

"If your talking Africa, imported products would be gold and dai-" the Wordsmith didn't finish as everyone in the room turned to Woodley.

_There it is…_ They all understood now. Raika smiled internally as she attempted to show signs of disgust.

"T-Trading is Lau's thing, isn't it?!" The tall man began to flounder, much to Raika's delight.

"Sorry, we don't do business with African companies." Lau smiled in delight. Before the situation could escalate further, Earl Gray stepped forward to rescue the frantic man.

"Isn't it a bit much to be deciding the killer based on the snake being from Africa?" Gray advocated in a bored manner.

_I'm not sure he really cares…_

"What about Siemens?! I have an alibi!" Woodley cried out.

"Your alibi might not be worth much." Jeremy spoke with a grin, enjoying the situation far more that he probably should.

_Try not to look too excited._

"What do you mean?" Grimsby spoke up. Raika had been keeping her eye on him. The man was a ticking explosive. She couldn't wait to see him get angry.

"What if I told you the corpse the butler and the others found wern't dead?" the Pastor smiled darkly at the group. He made eye contact with the demoness for only a moment. Just long enough for her to see the glint of enjoyment he was getting from this experience.

Outrage filled the room. "He didn't have a pulse and there was blood all over." The Wordsmith spoke up over the noise.

_Yeah… Old blood. Most certainly not his._

"Did you see the wound though?" Jeremy asked.

"It was quite dark. I wasn't able to…" Realizing what Jeremy was inferring, the Wordsmith trailed off.

"Does everyone know the story of Romeo and Juliet?" The Pastor asked.

"Are you inferring that someone can truly go into a state of apparent death and come back to life?" Irene asked, clearly amused at the idea that it was possible.

"Such a potion exists?" Raika asked.

"It does exist. There is a poison that can induce such a state," Jeremy nodded. "There is a substance called Tetrodotoxin that has been recently discovered. If you refine it in a way, you should be able to achieve such a state."

"Its from puffer fish, this poison." The wordsmith spoke up.

_Who would have thought… _the demoness smiled to herself. She was secretly impressed that the humans could discover andrefine a potion to make one appear dead. She had never taken much interest in potions or poisons in the past. If she wants to appear dead, she could stop breathing and cut off the processes that indicated human life. It was a simple task for any demon. She sent silent praise to the pastor for having such knowledge.

"As expected, you have the latest information Doctor." Jeremy smiled at the Wordsmith. "I could smell the ocean when I examined Siemen's body. Perhaps this was from the poison. But why would this be used on a man who had been stabbed?"

"He set it up." Raika smiled. She bet that was right after Sebastian was murdered.

"Indeed, he could have drank the poison himself and destroyed the bottle. Then it wouldn't matter what room he was put in." Jeremy nodded.

"I should have checked the body." The Wordsmith sighed, disappointed in himself.

"What about the body now?" Raika asked knowing full well that he was murdered for real when he was moved to the cellar.

"When I checked the body, he was certainly stabbed to death." Jeremy looked away to show some hint of sadness.

_Faker_.

"So the fake became a real murder." Lau surmised.

"If we examine the situation, the killer might have wanted to lure the Earl into a trap." The Wordsmith spoke up.

"But the lord and I have never been acquainted before this evening. There is no reason for him to want to trap me." Ciel looked around at the group of guests. "We can look at it as him being used and then silenced by being killed."

"If so, anyone could have told him to do it!" Woodley spoke. Raika could feel the rage and terror coming from the man in waves. It delighted her instincts to feel such pure waves of fear and anger.

"We could inquire on what everyone spoke with him about, but I would rather not." Jeremy laughed with a shrug. "Humans are lying creatures."

"You could be lying. If he drank a poison, where's the bottle?" Gray scoffed, now appearing agitated. Was he agitated of Raika's focus on the Pastor?

"Easy. He got rid of it in a place on one could examine right away. In a fire, for example." The small Earl answered.

"If that is true, we definitely wouldn't find it there." The Wordsmith looked down at his notes. "He could have collected it after the afterglow died out."

"That was not possible, because of Sebastian." Ciel frowned at the thought of his dead butler.

The Wordsmith spoke up. "That's correct! Before he could fully destroy the evidence, the butler had already come to collect the ashes."

"This! Its utter nonsense!" Woodley shouted, knowing he was once again a suspect.

"If his proof was found, his alibi would go up in smoke." Jeremy smirked. "Acting quickly, he killed the butler and recovered the evidence before returned to his room."

"You searched us, right?!" The accused man shouted. "I don't have any such thing."

"That's right. Outside the hearth that is." Ciel smiled triumphantly. "Its not like we would search the room again. If you discovered and destroyed it after we finished searching, it'd be perfect."

"These accusations are false! There is nothing like that here!" Woodley shouted. It set off a trigger in the mind of the blond producer that Raika had been silently waiting for.

"Then show us!" Grimsby shouted back before rushing to the room occupied by Woodley's belongings and attacking the hearth with a poker. With little work, pieces of glass soon appeared from the ashes.

"Nothing is proven unless we can miraculously put it back together" The Wordsmith sighed.

_That's not a problem._ Raika observed the Pastor.

"Nonsense, it's like a puzzle without a picture." Jeremy started fiddling with the small pieces.

The residents gave the Pastor an odd look. Before commentary could be added, Jeremy spoke up. "Its done." He turned while standing as he produced a very chipped glass vile.

"It certainly looks like a vile that one would hold medicine in." Raika leaned in to see the piece of glass.

"You're the killer after all! You murderer!" Grimsby shouted.

"To want to trap a child…. Why on earth would you want to do that?" the Wordsmith looked on sadly as the diamond trader floundered.

"Diamonds" Ciel answered. The group looked on in a perplexed manner.

The small boy looked at Woodley. "There was a top secret plan for a major company in the diamond industry, Rose, and my own company that possesses the world's leading technology to cooperate and take off in the jewelry industry. But a few days ago Mr. Rose, the president, was murdered and the plan was put on hold. However, if the plan was put into motion again, the Woodley Company would certainly receive some damage due to their boasting of having the latest technology."

His look turned to a glare. "That's why you thought you'd kill me now, right? It was a careless thought."

"I didn't do it! Please believe me! This is a setup! This kid has set me up. This Watch-" Woodley was cut off by the shiny blade of Earl Gray being held to his throat. The Earl in white was far from pleased now. His mood had been deteriorating since the snake was found.

"Shut up." Gray spoke in a deathly calm manner. "Ill listen to your stories in jail."

The man didn't take the queue to remain quite as he continued to spew nonsense. The Earl Gray pressed his sword a little harder to make his point. "If you don't want to be killed, I suggest you be quiet. I'm in a really bad mood right now."

The sound of chains broke the tense silence. "Earl Gray, I have quite a fitting item here." The small boy held the chains that had been used on him earlier in this disaster. The Earl in white nodded and chained up the diamond merchant.

The group released a collective sigh as the man in chains was led from the room.

"I'm so relived." Irene smiled.

Later that day, the skies cleared and Woodley was led away. Raika noticed a dissatisfied look of the Wordsmith's face along with Gray's expression. The both of them seemed bothered by the outcome to her.

The demoness's red orbs gazed at the young man as he entered the carriage. Jeremy approached and spoke quietly to the man in French. With a quick knock, the carriage sped off. The Pastor walked to her with a silly smirk that didn't quite fit his face.

"Did you have to give the answer so quickly?" she spoke up to the taller man.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced my lady. I am Jeremy, the pastor." He took her hand and placed a delicate kiss upon it.

"Delighted to meet your acquaintance Jeremy. Master Ciel is waiting for us." Raika pulled her hand away. And turned to begin walking

"It is rare to find such beauty in a place like this. I found it remarkably hard keeping my eyes off of you this evening." He continued as they began to walk back to the manor. His eyes held more than the intent of giving a complement.

Raika paused to look at him. "I am sorry Pastor Jeremy, it would never work out between the two of us." She smiled up at him before walking into the manor where Ciel waited.

When she looked back, she could see a familiar smirk from Jeremy as he followed her up the stairs in the main hall with Ciel.

Raika stood at the top of the steps of the front hall when the door burst open. The Wordsmith looked frantic as he stood panting in front of the three.

"Why so flustered? Did you perhaps forget something?" Jeremy spoke with a grin.

The young man's face was set in firm determination. "I came back to confirm the truth Pastor Jeremy. No. Butler Sebastian."

The pastor smiled and raised his hand to his face, only to remove prosthetic skin that they knew as Jeremy. "Seems like we underrated you a little. Or I should say that it appears that we have rudely underestimated you?" Sebastian smiled.


End file.
